Les fils de la destinée
by iloveharlock
Summary: Formant une véritable toile d'araignée, les fils des destinées de chacun s'imbriquent étroitement, pour le meilleur et le pire. Il n'est que temps de faire face car une fois de plus, Alguérande est confronté à l'avenir que son retour a irrémédiablement modifié. Et dans ce présent en constants changements, tout est possible.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer _: Albator, Clio, Toshiro, Warius, Mi-Kun et Tori-San appartiennent à leur créateur M. Leiji Matsumoto

Les autres personnages sont à bibi

**1.**

De ses bras, Terswhine avait entouré les épaules de son mari.

- Tu n'emportes rien, Pouchy ?

- J'ai toutes mes affaires au château. Et j'ai ma méthode de transport, sourit le jeune homme. Je reviendrai dès que possible.

- Prends tout ton temps. Les tiens ont besoin de toi et il faut délivrer Alguérande !

La Sorcière d'Orishmir se mordit la lèvre.

- Est-ce qu'il est encore temps pour lui ? fit-elle d'une voix hésitante.

- Je crains qu'il n'y ait en réalité pas de temps à perdre. Si j'ai bien compris le but véritable de Phernelmonde en soumettant Alguérande à ce chantage, c'était pour l'avoir sous la main telle une inépuisable batterie.

- Je ne comprends pas…

- Cette mante-religieuse n'a pas à puiser dans son cœur d'énergie pour maintenir l'équilibre de son Sanctuaire, reprit Pouchy, sombre, préoccupé. Elle se sert d'Algie en ce but. Mais on devient vite accro à la puissance, et je crains qu'elle ne le pompe de façon inconsidérée. Et Alguérande est Humain, il ne tiendra pas bien longtemps à ce rythme. Il nous faut impérativement localiser le Sanctuaire de Phernelmonde, l'attaquer et tirer Algie de ses pinces !

- Je suis entièrement avec vous tous. Veux-tu que je me joigne à toi ?

- J'aviserai le moment venu. Je te confie Terra IV.

- Que tout mon amour t'accompagne.

Pouchy et Terswhine échangèrent un long baiser, puis le jeune homme disparut.

* * *

- Je suis là, papa.

Albator quitta le fauteuil sur la terrasse pour venir étreindre le cadet de ses enfants.

- Tu as fait vite.

- Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Nous n'avons pas à laisser à Phernelmonde celui de se reprendre, ou de se préparer à notre venue !

Son père fronça le sourcil.

- Tu as toujours l'intention de te servir des deux petits ? souffla-t-il, inquiet.

- Je n'ai pas le choix. Ils sont en connexion directe avec leur père. Je n'ai nulle intention de les envoyer au casse-pipe, j'ai juste besoin qu'ils me localisent Alguérande. La suite me regarde, avec nos alliés.

- Quels alliés ? interrogea Albator.

- Terswhine, Lumélyance, Zartygurian et peut-être même Quelgann le Thanatos.

- Quoi, tu crois que ça pourrait tourner si mal pour Alguérande ? !

- Non, il serait là pour Phernelmonde. En basculant dans le monde de Quelgann, nous serons assurés qu'elle disparaîtra dans l'oubli, à jamais ! On sait que ça fonctionne, il y a des précédents.

- Je te laisse seul juge, mon Pouch'. Ces mondes surnaturels me sont si peu familiers, bien que j'aie ouvert la voie à vos chromosomes dorés ! Tu dois ramener ton frère.

- Je le ferai, promit le jeune homme, souriant à sa mère qui n'avait pas perdu un mot de ses explications.

- Merci, Pouchy. Tu pars immédiatement ?

- Je vais passer quelques heures avec Madaryne et Alveyron. Je dois les rassurer. Heu, elle accepte toujours que je sollicite les talents particuliers de ses fils ?

- Aux dernières nouvelles, elle y était favorable. Mais c'est une mère louve, elle peut se braquer à tout moment. Et je ne suis guère chaud pour ce plan, reconnut Albator, bien qu'il soit le seul que nous ayons !

- Je veillerai à ne pas leur faire de mal ! répéta Pouchy.

- Nous le savons, assurèrent ses parents. Vas la retrouver, il n'est que temps de ramener Alguérande !

* * *

Madaryne avait laissé son beau-frère blond l'enlacer et la réconforter un long moment.

- Je suis si contente que tu sois de retour ! Je reprends espoir. J'ai crains que tu ne renonces…

- Même si j'avais dû changer mon plan initial, j'en aurais monté un autre pour secourir Alguérande et le rendre à sa famille !

Le visage du jeune homme se durcit alors que ses prunelles marron lançaient des éclairs.

- Aucune force dans ces univers ne pourrait m'empêcher d'aller arracher Alguérande à Phernelmonde, rugit-il. Cette créature a fait assez de mal à toutes nos familles, le moment est venu pour elle de payer, avec les intérêts ! Ah, elle a réuni une fraternité du Mal contre Algie, et bien, j'ai fait de même avec les amis d'Alguérande.

Le jeune homme se reprit, conscient d'effrayer légèrement Madaryne.

- Je peux aller voir tes fils ?

- Oui.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Après avoir reçu un gros câlin de la part de son parrain, Alveyron avait paisiblement posé sur lui ses prunelles vert émeraude.

Pouchy s'était agenouillé devant le garçonnet, embrassant ses mains douces.

- J'ai à nouveau besoin de toi pour sauver ton papa. Il s'est sacrifié pour nous tous, à nous de l'aider. Tu veux bien ?

- Oui, il me manque !

Entrant avec Oralys dans les bras, Madaryne rejoignit l'aîné de ses fils.

- Si jamais il leur arrive quoi que ce soit… prévint-elle encore.

- Je vais déployer toute mon énergie pour les protéger, assura Pouchy. La leur sera de retrouver Alguérande. J'ai beau être son frère, ils sont ses fils le lien est encore plus fort et étroit !

- Je peux rester ?

- Bien sûr. Ça devrait aller très vite car s'ils maintiennent ce lien trop longtemps, Phernelmonde percera ma couverture et alors là elle pourrait remonter jusqu'à eux !

- Tu n'as pas intérêt à ce que cela arrive ! gronda Madaryne en posant Oralys aux pieds d'Alveyron.

Pouchy ouvrit ses ailes de papillon, gardant entre ses mains celles des petits. Madaryne les vit irradier de lumière, Alveyron déployant ses ailes de cygne.

La jeune femme retint son souffle, mais tressaillit franchement de petites étoiles jaillirent de son ventre pour voleter autour des deux frères.

* * *

- Tu vas nous dire maintenant que l'enfant que porte Madaryne a hérité également des talents de son père ? s'étrangla Albator.

- Selon toute évidence. Et il est extrêmement sensible vu comme il a réagi à la stimulation de ses frères.

- Et, vous savez où est le Sanctuaire de Phernelmonde et donc Algie ? jeta Salmanille qui se raccrochait au bras de son Pirate de mari.

- Oui.

- Et alors ? aboya Albator. Je suis une fois encore d'une complète impuissance, il vous faut y aller sans mon appui – pire, je vous gênerais – mais vous devez ramener Alguérande !

- J'ai tout établi en ce but, jeta Pouchy, presque avec violence, ce qui fit sursauter ses parents.

Albator s'avança aussitôt vers le cadet de ses effets, du souci dans sa prunelle marron.

- Tu ne vas pas laisser la rage t'envahir une nouvelle fois, diffuser cette aura noire, qui nous a tous tant inquiétés à l'époque ? !

Pouchy secoua la tête de façon négative, esquissa un sourire paisible.

- Il arrive que mes sentiments l'emportent, de façon irraisonnée, mais je ne serai pas seul. J'emmène de puissants alliés, ils iront au feu et moi je déploierai toute mon énergie d'amour pour les protéger.

- Ca suffira ? s'inquiéta sa mère.

- Je l'espère. Cela fait longtemps que Phernelmonde tient la dragée haute à Alguérande, aucune entité n'y était arrivée avant elle ! Et si je ne perçois rien d'Algie, c'est qu'elle l'a considérablement affaibli, ce qui était par ailleurs inutile vu qu'elle lui a tenu la dragée à plus d'une reprise, qu'elle a réussi à l'obliger à se livrer à elle, et qu'elle a pu ainsi l'abattre sans qu'il lève le petit doigt.

- L'abattre ! ? se révoltèrent Albator et Salmanille.

- J'ai usé d'une bien mauvaise tournure, s'excusa le jeune homme. Je voulais plutôt dire : le neutraliser. Et une fois Alguérande en possession de ses moyens, de sa liberté d'action, de notre côté, nous pourrons affronter cette mante-religieuse et vaincre. Ça donnera, j'imagine, un peu de répit à Algie, avant la prochaine monstruosité surnaturelle qui se dressera face à lui… Mais il aura au moins un peu de bonheur, et cet enfant que porte Madaryne promet d'être exceptionnel à son tour !

La jeune femme entrant dans la véranda, son beau-père alla à sa rencontre, la conduisant à un fauteuil.

- Albator, je suis enceinte, pas fragile !

- Tu as droit à tous les égards, sourit-il. Je ne peux me battre pour Alguérande, mais je peux veiller sur toi et l'enfant que tu portes d'ici son retour. Notre Pouch' est sur le sentier de la guerre !

- Pourtant, il semble que tu aies fait merveille, remarqua Salmanille en apportant un thé à la jeune femme.

- Comme des étincelles ? gloussa Madaryne en posant par réflexe la main sur son ventre légèrement gonflé. Non, ce n'était pas moi, Pouchy a dû vous le dire. Ce sont eux !

Albator et Salmanille tressaillirent, et même Pouchy eut un sursaut.

- « eux » ?

- Je reviens de mon échographie. Ils sont deux à se partager la place, en revanche, il est encore trop tôt pour savoir si ce sont des filles ou des garçons, ou une fille et un garçon !

- Toutes nos félicitations ! firent ses proches en l'étreignant, émus au possible, partageant son bonheur, ainsi que la douleur de l'absent.

Madaryne sourit, mais sa joie n'était évidemment pas entière, ne pouvant partager le bonheur de cette annonce avec le père des enfants en elle, mais rassurée aussi sachant qu'il pourrait à nouveau être auprès d'elle pour sa grossesse et la naissance des enfants à venir !


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Alors que Pouchy s'apprêtait à partir pour le Sanctuaire de Phernelmonde, son père l'avait attiré à l'écart.

- Est-ce que ton expédition punitive risque de provoquer des représailles envers les enfants d'Alguérande ? souffla-t-il.

Paisible mais déterminé, Pouchy soutint le regard de son père.

- Il ne s'agit pas de punition mais de sauvetage. Je pensais que tu serais le premier à le comprendre ? ! Tu m'as assez tanné pour que j'y fonce !

- Pas au détriment de tes neveux… Et s'il t'arrivait le pire, je ne pourrais pas les protéger !

- Je n'avais pas vu la situation sous cet angle, car nous ne pouvons que l'emporter, j'ai ma propre alliance du Bien !

- Je ne suis pas sûr de croire suffisamment en vos chromosomes dorés, même après toutes ces années, que pour ne pas m'inquiéter pour toute la famille… reconnut alors Albator.

- C'est un travers bien Humain, commenta Pouchy avec une sérénité et une assurance touchantes.

- On dirait qu'il se pourrait que Terswhine te donne l'élixir d'immortalité bien plus tôt que prévu, remarqua son père. Tu n'es plus vraiment de notre monde de simples Mortels… L'as-tu seulement été un jour ? Ils te traitaient de demeuré alors que tu étais en réalité de la plus haute essence qui soit, une âme trop pure et trop belle pour un si petit garçon ! Tu es magnifique, Pouch'. Vas-y, fais vite. Même moi je sens qu'Algie a besoin de secours, et au plus rapidement possible !

- Je reviendrai avec lui. Phernelmonde a joué une fois de trop avec son cœur et son énergie ! rugit Pouchy, sur le pied de guerre.

Entourant le jeune homme blond, Lumélyance la translucide Conscience des Univers et Zartiguryan le colossal Simiesque apparurent.

- Il n'est que temps que nous sauvions celui qui s'est sacrifié tant de fois, seul et même – et surtout – quand il semblait n'y avoir aucun espoir pour lui de s'en sortir !

Albator tressaillit alors que la voix caverneuse de Zartiguryan était parvenue directement à son esprit.

- Pourtant, il vaudrait bien mieux qu'il s'en aille maintenant, intervint Lumélyance.

- Ah non, tu ne vas pas recommencer à prédire le pire ! siffla soudain le grand Pirate balafré. Avec vous, c'est toujours le même discours : le chaud et le froid, et surtout toujours des prémonitions funestes pour Alguérande… Il est pourtant toujours là, je vous le signale ! se révolta-t-il. Nous sommes vos pions Mortels, mais nous avons autant le droit de vivre que n'importe quelle créature de ces univers ! Et certains, avec des talents particuliers, ont mis en déroute ceux que vous qualifiez d'ennemis, et ce depuis des siècles ! Cela continuera, tant que nous vivrons, même si nous devons être balayés comme des grains de poussière !

Albator eut un petit rire de défi face à Lumélyance et à Zartiguryan.

- La poussière revient toujours, si vous aviez un jour dû faire le ménage vous le sauriez !

Et laissant les deux Gardiens interloqués, n'ayant rien compris à sa pique, Albator tourna les talons, retournant auprès des siens.

* * *

Pouchy leva les yeux sur ses alliés.

- Je suis prêt.

- Tu appliqueras notre plan comme convenu ?

- Oui… Mais j'ai peur ! Phernelmonde a suffisamment prouvé qu'elle était surpuissante ! Oui, elle a gagné en forces au fil du temps ! Elle ne ressemble plus du tout à celle que mon frère a croisée, la première fois !

- C'est ce que j'ai dit, et c'est ce que ton père n'a pas compris, c'est ce qu'il n'a pas voulu accepter.

- Il n'est pas idiot !

- C'est une « poussière » extrêmement intelligente, et qui a touché le surnaturel et donc il y est très sensible. En fait, je crois que c'est parfois formuler ce que son cœur ressent qui lui fait défaut, il a tellement l'habitude de diriger son destin, envers et contre tout. Il n'est pas votre père pour rien ! assura le colossal Simiesque.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils alors qu'ils traversaient le pont inter-dimensionnel entre la Terre le Sanctuaire de la mante-religieuse.

- J'ai atteint, pour les Humains, un niveau de connaissances et de conscience, proprement inimaginable, mais je n'ai pas saisi non plus ce que Lumélyance a voulu nous faire deviner par ses prédictions aussi sombres que celles de Maetel ! ?

- Oh si, je suis sûr que tu le devines, à défaut de tout avoir compris, insista la Conscience des Univers. Sinon, tu n'es pas prêt pour tout ce qui t'attend, et à commencer par l'affrontement contre Phernelmonde !

- Je ne veux pas l'envisager ! protesta le jeune homme, poings serrés, détournant le regard, le fixant sur les traits d'énergie qui les enveloppaient jusqu'à composer une tornade silencieuse et sans souffle.

- Tu sais donc bien ce que nous allons activer en dégommant – comme le dirait ton père – cette Phernelmonde ? gronda Zartiguryan.

- Le « commanditaire » des derniers combats inhumains et si douloureux d'Alguérande ? souffla Pouchy, blême, serrant convulsivement les mains. Phernelmonde était puissante, mais pas assez, même avec sa coalition, pour jouer des souvenirs de ses années de sévices… Elle est l'arbre qui cache la forêt, un ennemi demeurant autant dans l'ombre que l'a fait en son temps le Monarque !

- Petit raccourci, mais qui a le mérite d'être clair. Oui, Phernelmonde n'a jamais été qu'un instrument.

- Qui ? murmura Pouchy, atterré.

- L'Unique !

- Hein ? hoqueta le jeune homme. Je trouve cette appellation très injurieuse pour toutes les religions des univers et ceux qui prient leur seule divinité ! Même de votre part, créatures surnaturelles, aucun de vous ne peut se revendiquer comme était l'Unique ! Cela voudrait dire qu'il vous domine tous ! ?

- Oui, répondit simplement Lumélyance. Il est celui devant lequel nous ne pouvons que nous incliner. Si Phernelmonde disparaît, il sortirait de sa cache, et là absolument personne ne pourra rien !

Pouchy se mordit la lèvre.

- Cela a-t-il rapport avec le retour d'entre les morts d'Alguérande ?

- Evidemment ! Pour le bien-être des univers, il vaudrait mieux qu'Alguérande soit proclamé décédé une bonne fois pour toutes ! siffla Zartiguryan.

- Mais je ne le permettrai jamais ! aboya Pouchy. Et si vous doutez, ou tremblez devant le futur, je ne vous retiens pas !

- Nous sommes là, Pouchy, nous l'avons promis et nous ne te lâcherons pas ! jurèrent Lumélyance et le gigantesque Simiesque.

Le jeune homme se rasséréna alors légèrement, alors qu'ils se matérialisaient dans le Sanctuaire de Phernelmonde, prêts au combat.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

Ses mandibules et ses pinces claquant, Phernelmonde avait fait face à ses adversaires – seule survivante de sa clique au demeurant après les balayages meurtriers de Lumélyance et de Zartiguryan enfin, Lumélyance avait étendu son pouvoir de non-activité pour empêcher toute attaque, et ensuite le Simiesque avait tout balayé de sa fureur.

La mante-religieuse se mit soudain à grandir, devenant presque de la taille d'un petit immeuble Humain, monstrueuse, invincible, tout défi, et toute puissante !

- Allez-y, venez. Je sais que vous n'ignorez rien de ce que vous finirez par vraiment libérer ! siffla-t-elle.

- C'est la volonté du petit Pouchy, rétorqua Lumélyance. Tout comme lui, je ne peux combattre, mais je puis empêcher un carnage.

- Oui, c'est la seule méthode. Celui destiné à te succéder un jour l'a-t-il réalisé suffisamment pour l'emporter en ce jour ?

- Je le pense !

Phernelmonde rugit, s'agita de toutes ses pattes, secouant la tête de gauche à droite et faisant vibrer ses antennes.

- En ce cas, j'attends votre frappe ultime. Je crois que ça va assez me faire jubiler ! Provoquer votre propre perte, je n'en espérais pas autant durant tous ces siècles d'attente, et même le retour à la vie d'un mort programmé n'enraillerai jamais plus rien, enfin !

Zartiguryan jeta un regard à Lumélyance qui diffusait des ondes paisibles et d'amour.

- J'y vais, protège-moi, le temps que Pouchy ramène Alguérande !

- J'y suis occupée depuis un moment, et le petit aussi !

* * *

Alguérande sorti de son cercueil de verre qu'il avait brisé à mains nues, Pouchy l'avait tiré un peu à l'écart, le serrant tendrement contre lui, une main posée sur la poitrine de son aîné à la chevelure de cuivre méchée de noir.

- Je suis là, Algie. Nous sommes là ! Le cauchemar est fini ! Reviens !

D'interminables minutes durant, Pouchy avait bercé et nourri son frère de ses propres forces.

- Algie, tu as fait la paix avec ton passé de martyr. Là, Phernelmonde se sert juste de ta puissance d'adulte, elle ne peut rien contre toi car nous l'empêcherons de t'atteindre ! Alguérande, réveille-toi !

- Pourquoi… ?

- Pour voir ta persécutrice surnaturelle disparaître à jamais, et en finir avec ces souvenirs qui ont presque eu raison de toi ! sourit Pouchy. Tu mérites de la voir vaporisée !

- Ca m'est complètement indifférent, fit Alguérande dans un murmure, revenant lentement à lui, esquissant un sourire autant que ses faibles forces le lui permettaient. Je veux rentrer chez moi, chez nous !

Et les larmes roulèrent sur les joues du jeune homme.

- Désolé, Algie, mais l'instant est au combat et non à l'attendrissement ! jeta farouchement Pouchy. Relève-toi, Algie, et suis-moi !

- Non…

Mais relevé, plus que soutenu par son cadet, Alguérande se retrouva remis assez brutalement sur ses deux pieds.

- Vas achever Phernelmonde, tu l'as bien mérité !

- - Non…

Pouchy ouvrit des yeux ronds.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je me fous d'elle. Est-ce que l'oubli n'est pas censé faire disparaître à jamais même les plus puissantes entités surnaturelles ?

- Ce n'est pas faux… C'est même vrai, souvent… Mais pas pour cette mante-religieuse ! C'est tellement compliqué… Phernelmonde est la pointe émergée de l'iceberg…

- Je sais, murmura Alguérande en retrouvant toutes ses forces. Et tout est de ma faute, et j'en suis conscient depuis que je suis revenu à la vie et que j'ai vu Alveyron venir au monde… Je me plains de combats immondes, mais j'en suis le premier responsable, par ma simple existence… Laisse-moi partir, Pouchy, ça vaudra mieux !

- Arrête de répéter en boucle des inepties, aboya Pouchy. Tu es programmé pour défendre les univers !

- Et j'ai juste réussi à être le Monarque !

- Oui, un temps. Tu souffrais tellement ! Mais tu es à jamais mon grand frère qui a aussi un chromosome doré avec moi ! Nous sommes unis, pour l'éternité !

Alguérande frémit.

- Ne parle ni d'immortalité, ni de chose unique… J'ai peut-être dormi des semaines, je n'ignore rien de ce qui se prépare… Et tout est de ma faute !

- Tout va s'arranger !

Lumélyance apparut soudain.

- Zartiguryan vient d'être défait ! Je suis la seule voie de défense et je suis paix, incapable de combat… Alguérande ?

- Bien, j'y vais ! jeta rageusement le jeune homme à la crinière fauve, déployant ses ailes de dragon.

- Et moi ? fit Pouchy.

- Surtout ne t'en mêle pas !

- Je croirais entendre notre père…

Alguérande se contenta d'un petit rire sans joie, partant vers l'affrontement.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

Zartiguryan qui avait dupliqué jadis les cuirassés pour faire face aux flottilles des Carsinoés semblait n'être plus qu'une plaie, les chairs profondément entamées par les pinces tranchantes de la mante-religieuse.

- Ca guérira, mais j'ai perdu toutes mes forces avec mon sang, souffla-t-il quand Alguérande et Pouchy le rejoignirent. Il faut que vous preniez la relève, souffla le Simiesque.

Phernelmonde claque des mandibules en direction de son nouvel adversaire.

- Allez, viens, encore une fois, minable poussière. Tu ne seras jamais à ma hauteur !

- Il le faudra pourtant bien, il n'y a pas d'autre solution ! rugit Alguérande en ouvrant ses ailes de dragon.

Après plusieurs échanges de frappes, balayé par une riposte fulgurante de la mante-religieuse, Alguérande fit un vol plané impressionnant avant de s'écraser brutalement au sol.

Gémissant, le corps douloureux, Alguérande hoqueta, le souffle court, incapable de se relever.

Pouchy se précipita vers son aîné à la crinière méchée, s'accroupissant près de lui, levant le visage vers l'être décharné qui venait d'apparaître.

- Non, tu ne l'emporteras pas, Quelgann ! jeta-t-il farouchement.

- Je ne suis pas venu pour Algie, assura le Thanatos. Je pense que je suis prêt à accueillir Phernelmonde.

- Mais, elle n'a jamais été aussi forte ! protesta Pouchy dans un sanglot.

- Toi aussi ! remarqua Quelgann. Le moment est venu pour toi d'en finir avec elle.

- Je suis incapable de me battre, se plaignit encore Pouchy.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'y retourne, jeta Alguérande en se redressant sur un coude.

- Oh, Algie, tu ne peux pas ! fit son cadet en l'enlaçant, l'étreignant de toutes ses forces.

Irradiant d'énergie, le jeune homme blond projeta une irrésistible vague de puissance droit sur la mante-religieuse qui bascula en arrière, carbonisée.

- Comment as-tu fait, Pouch' ? s'étrangla Alguérande en se relevant. D'où as-tu tiré tant de forces ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne pensais qu'à te protéger, à te ramener à notre famille, à la tienne !

- C'est bien, Pouchy, tu as compris qu'il n'y avait rien de plus puissant que l'amour, c'est une vérité éternelle, expliqua Lumélyance. C'était déjà l'amour de toute sa famille qui avait arraché le Monarque de cinq ans à sa spirale infernale de cauchemar ! Phernelmonde n'était que haine, elle ne pouvait te résister.

- Alors, il était inutile de la combattre ? sursauta Alguérande.

- Oui, tu ne faisais que la renforcer.

- Je comprends, firent d'une voix les deux frères.

- Rentrons chez nous ! conclut Pouchy.

* * *

- Heu, Alhannis, si nous avons survécu à une mante-religieuse, ce n'est pas pour finir asphyxiés ! chuintèrent Alguérande et Pouchy.

- Vous êtes revenus, mes petits frères ! se réjouit leur aîné à la chevelure incandescente en finissant malgré tout par les lâcher.

- Heu, papa, bas les pattes ! prévinrent Alguérande et Pouchy alors que ce dernier leur fonçait dessus alors qu'ils étaient revenus dans la bibliothèque jaune.

Mais bien évidemment sans tenir garde de leurs propos, Albator les étreignit à son tour.

- Nous nous sommes tous fait tant de mauvais sang !

- Désolé, papa… Je ne voulais pas que tu endures ces tourments, tout comme maman !

- C'est fini, c'est tout ce qui importe, Algie. Vas vite voir ton épouse.

- Quoi, il y a un souci ? s'affola Alguérande.

- Non, une merveilleuse nouvelle, au contraire !

Albator reporta ensuite son attention sur le cadet de ses enfants.

- Toujours soucieux, Pouchy ?

- Algie a toujours la crinière méchée, ce n'est pas normal ! Elles étaient l'œuvre de Phernelmonde, elles auraient dû disparaître avec elle !

- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

- Aucune idée, papa ! mentit le jeune homme blond en gardant pour lui les révélations sur l'Unique, les siens ayant bien trop besoin d'un peu de paix, même et surtout si elle était de courte durée !


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

Quand Alguérande rentra dans la salle à manger tapissée de route et d'or, son père lui sourit alors qu'il prenait place après avoir demandé un jus de fruits et du café au personnel présent.

Ses œufs épicés servis, il releva la tête après quelques bouchées, croisant le regard de son père.

- Que veux-tu savoir, vieux pervers ? jeta-t-il dans un rire.

- Rien. Madaryne est déjà enceinte ! gloussa Albator. Ce n'est pas ces dernières nuits que tu agrandiras la famille !

- Oh, à quatre, ce sera déjà pas mal, sourit Alguérande.

Il eut un soupir.

- Je suis absent neuf mois par an, je ne peux pas laisser tout le travail à Madaryne, elle a ses concerts à assurer aussi ! Laissons déjà grandir ces quatre petits, c'est le plus merveilleux cadeau de la vie ! C'est vraiment compliqué d'élever des enfants dans de tels univers en folie… Et tous les quatre ont un chromosome doré, je suis maudit !

- Tu es béni, rectifia Pouchy en arrivant à son tour, les yeux encore gonflés de sommeil. Vous composez une petite armée contre laquelle toutes les forces obscures viendront se briser !

- Ou nous anéantir ! jeta Alguérande avec virulence, reposant brutalement ses couverts. Et j'ai toujours ces mèches noires, pourquoi ? !

- Je ne sais pas…

- Je suis sûr du contraire, mais tu es le fils de notre père, tu ne parleras pas si tu as décidé de la boucler ! Tu as beau avoir un visage d'ange, tu es la pire tête de bourrique qui soit ! Comment Terswhine te supporte ?

- Tout comme Mady et sa sœur te supportent ainsi qu'Alhannis !

- Je rectifie : je suis facile à vivre au possible ! protesta dignement Alhannis en s'attablant.

- Au fait, où sont toutes ces furies ? gloussa Alguérande après avoir reçu une nouvelle portion de viande et de légumes grillés. Il fait tellement calme au château !

- Terswhine leur fait découvrir, à dos de papillons géants, de nouveaux territoires de Terra IV, où des cités Sylvidres s'installent.

- Ce n'est pas dangereux ? s'inquiéta Alhannis.

- Non. Les papillons sont prudents et ils prennent toujours bien soin de leur passager, assura son cadet blond. N'est-ce pas, Algie ?

- Et leur vol est très confortable, approuva Alguérande. Torien les suit en pensées, il est la projection physique de l'Arbre de Vie, rien ne peut arriver aux amours de nos vies !

- Je vous fais confiance, mes deux cinglés de petits frères !

Alguérande éclata de rire, avant d'étaler un coulis de tomate très pimenté sur son épaisse tranche de jambon frit.

- Estomac sur pattes, tu laisserais les univers s'effondrer pour ne pas sauter un repas ! se moquèrent son père et ses frères.

- Ben, et le sens des priorités, alors ? pouffa le jeune homme à la crinière méchée. On ne peut pas mettre la pâtée aux émissaires du Mal pointant leur nez les uns après les autres si on n'a pas le ventre plein !

- Pauvres univers. Heureusement que je suis là, remarqua Albator.

- Oui, papa, on peut entièrement compter sur toi pour le mettre sens dessus-dessous ! jetèrent à l'unisson ses trois fils.

- Quel est le sombre idiot qui m'a conseillé d'avoir des enfants ? Ah, je me rappelle, c'est votre mère qui m'a sauté dessus lors d'une nuit d'anniversaire !

Et le petit déjeuner se finit dans la meilleure des ambiances possible.

* * *

Partis chevaucher, Albator et Alguérande avaient fait leur halte habituelle près de la rivière traversant le domaine afin de laisser souffler leurs montures et qu'elles puissent se désaltérer.

- Quand repars-tu, papa ? jeta le jeune homme qui avait avancé jusqu'à mi- chevilles dans le flux agité du cours d'eau.

- Je ne sais pas encore. J'ai envie de profiter de ta mère. Elle voudrait partir en croisière, en nous arrangeant bien, nous pourrions croiser le cargo où Warius et Marina effectuent déjà un circuit dans la mer d'étoiles. Arrête de te foutre de ma pomme, infernal garnement ! ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Toi, le Pirate qui a fait pâlir les auras du Roi Lothar Grudge et de la Reine Léllanya, tu envisages sérieusement une pépère croisière intergalactique ? ! Non, tu me fais marcher ! ?

- Ta maman souhaite un voyage, à deux, loin de toutes mes démêlées coutumières, sourit Albator. Et j'aime Salmanille plus que tout !

- L'_Arcadia _?

- Il attendra mon retour ! Toshiro a une infinité de mises à jour à effectuer, il a bien besoin d'un cuirassé au repos, pour que nous repartions dans les meilleures conditions de sécurité possible !

Alguérande esquissa un sourire.

- Vous êtes complètement réconciliés ?

- Oui. Nous sommes amis depuis si longtemps ! Auryel est loin, il vit sa vie, Toshy et moi ne nous déchirerons plus. Lui et moi connaissons désormais nos limites pour protéger nos enfants !

- Quoi, tu me laisserais tomber si j'étais en danger et que ça offusquerait Toshiro ? s'étrangla Alguérande alors que des truites sauvages passaient entre ses jambes bottées.

- C'est l'accord que Toshy et moi avons passé. Nos enfants sont adultes, ils peuvent prendre leurs décisions et en assumer les conséquences. Mais, Algie, cela ne m'empêchera jamais de t'aider, dans la mesure de mes moyens !

- Ca, je n'en doutais pas, mon papa ! Mais, votre compromis est acceptable et raisonnable… Il rend votre amitié viable.

Alguérande se racla la gorge.

- Je ne voudrais pas que les actes des enfants brisent les amitiés de ceux qui nous ont engendrés. Je ne veux pas non plus revivre les égarements entre Toshy et toi, vos souffrances à tous les deux, ces mois que tu as passé le corps mutilé… Oui, laissez-nous vivre…

- … ou mourir ? souffla Albator. J'ai bien compris les silences de Pouchy, j'ai vu tes mèches d'ébène bien que je n'aie plus qu'un œil ! Et pour chacun de mes enfants, je désactiverais Toshiro sans aucun état d'âme si j'avais à aller à votre secours !

- Ne dis pas cela, papa. C'est la voie ouverte aux pires égarements, justement ! Nous sommes tous en paix, profitons-en, non ?

- Et en ce cas, repartons ! Je te défie à la course jusqu'au retour au château !

- Chiche ! gloussa Alguérande en sautant sur le dos de son étalon. Et, si tu me laissais gagner, pour une fois ?

- Jamais ! Cyclone, mon étalon, a engendré le tien, Flamme, je te tiendrai donc la dragée haute un bon moment encore, fiston !

Alguérande rit.

- Mon cheval, un capitaine Flamme ? Ça me va ! Taïaut ! On fonce, mon vieux papa, et je vais gagner la course, cette fois !

Et à l'arrivée aux écuries du château, Alguérande perdit, son père et son cheval le battant de quelques foulées !


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

Salmanille serra doucement les épaules de son fils à la crinière fauve méchée de noir.

- Merci de nous laisser partir en voyage, ton papa et moi !

- C'est votre vie, je n'ai rien à dire. Vous faites ce que vous voulez, c'est votre entière liberté, papa ne s'est battu que pour cela… Et c'est pour cela aussi que je me redresse après chaque combat, je pense… Profitez bien de votre croisière, du bien-être, de la paix, vous l'avez tant mérité après l'avoir défendue, lui le Pirate et toi la Militaire – lui jeune capitaine, Pirate, tous deux adversaires mortels, avant de nous donner la vie, à nous tous ! C'est moi qui te dis merci, ma maman !

Salmanille caressa tendrement le visage et la nuque d'Alguérande.

- Je suis fière de toi, et je t'aimerai à jamais !

- Tout comme tu es celle qui es à l'origine de tous mes apaisements : sans toi, je n'aurais pas mon papa, puis ma famille, si tu ne m'avais jamais accueilli comme ton enfant…

- Et tu l'es, n'en doute jamais ! ?

Alguérande posa une main apaisante sur le poignet de sa mère de cœur.

- Ca, je le sais depuis si longtemps ! Bon voyage à papa et à toi !

- Et toi ?

- Je profite de ma femme, de nos enfants, présents ou à naître. Ensuite, je partirai avec le _Pharaon_, comme chaque fois ! Nous nous reverrons donc tous à mes prochaines vacances !

- A bientôt, mon chéri.

Enlacé par l'ancienne capitaine de la Flotte terrestre, Alguérande apprécia l'intense instant de bonheur pur.

- Un foyer, une famille, je n'en espérais pas tant… Je suis si heureux !

A quelques pas, Albator apprécia l'instant de sérénité absolue entre son enfant martyrisé et celle qui l'avait accepté sans une hésitation comme un membre de leur famille !

« Un bonheur entier, véritable, je n'avais jamais osé l'imaginer, il y a tant d'années ! Merci au destin, même s'il est trop souvent cruels envers ma lignée… Nous sommes saufs, mais pour peu de temps, je le crains… ».

* * *

Alguérande avait accompagné ses parents à leur départ en croisière intergalactique.

- Alhannis a tant de boulot ! Alcéllya est en voyage de noces. Et voilà que vous partez à votre tour pour une seconde lune de miel ! Je suis si heureux !

- Je pense que c'est le sentiment général, pour tous, sourit Albator.

- Profite bien, mon papa !

- J'y compte, Algie ! A bientôt, dans la mer d'étoiles !

- Oui, comme toujours, papa !

- Et reviens-moi en une seule pièce, indemne si possible…

- Toi aussi !

Et les deux hommes s'étreignirent longuement.

* * *

Plateau de thé entre les mains, Pouchy l'avait déposé sur la table basse en osier dans la serre tropicale.

- Je te sers une tasse, Algie ?

- Oui, merci, j'avais très soif !

- Je le savais. Ça va te rafraîchir, sourit Pouchy en remplissant les magnifiques et fragiles tasses en porcelaine. Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe ?

- Tout ce que tu ne dis pas… Nos parents sont partis depuis plus d'un mois… Et tu gardes tant d'infos et de secrets douloureux pour toi, mon Pouch' !

- J'ai mes raisons. Tu peux le tolérer et me laisser tranquille ?

- Oui, céda Alguérande.

- Tu as capitulé bien trop vite et facilement ! remarqua Pouchy en mordant dans un cookie aux pépites de noix.

Alguérande se leva, fit quelques pas, s'approchant d'une fleur haute et aux pétales luxuriants et colorés au possible.

- J'en ai plus qu'assez que tu prédises, encore et encore, le pire, pour nous tous ! siffla le jeune homme à la crinière fauve méchée d'ébène. Tu dois avoir raison, ou tes raisons… Quelle est la vérité ?

- Je ne suis pas Maetel, je n'ai aucune vision du futur, à court ou long terme… Mais ça va encore faire mal, Alguérande, pour nous tous, pour ceux que nous chérissons le plus ! Et toute ma puissance d'amour sera sans effet, cette fois ! Je suis désolé !

- Parfois, le plus souvent, mon Pouch', il faut laisser la force parler… Tu m'as sauvé par l'incandescente puissante de ton amour pour nous tous, mais là je crains qu'il ne faille se battre, ou au mieux se défendre… Pouch', tu sais tout, depuis un moment ! Qu'est-ce qui nous attend ? Tu connais la réponse, tu refuses de dire quoi que ce soit, depuis trop de temps… C'est encore de ma faute, de mon retour à la vie alors que je devais mourir ?

- Oui.

Pouchy soupira.

- Si seulement tu étais mort, Algie, toute notre famille serait tant en parfaite sécurité ! jeta le jeune homme avec violence. Oui, si seulement tu étais mort, tout serait si sauf !


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

_ - Si seulement tu étais mort, Algie, toute notre famille serait tant en parfaite sécurité ! jeta le jeune homme avec violence. Oui, si seulement tu étais mort, tout serait si sauf !_

- Pouchy a été odieux ! siffla Madaryne. En même temps, ça ne lui ressemble absolument pas ! ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris ?

- Il n'a fait qu'énoncer une vérité, soupira son mari. Je devais mourir, je te le rappelle…

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour avoir eu de tels propos ! glapit la jeune femme. Comment a-t-il pu seulement les penser ? Et puis, lui aussi, il a un chromosome doré, il vient de participer à ta dernière bataille en date, il a juste le droit de la fermer car il est aussi impliqué que toi dans les déboires surnaturels !

- Chromosome doré ou non, mon Pouch' ne devrait pas être mêlé à mes combats. Il est une lumière pure… Il n'aurait jamais eu à s'opposer à Phernelmonde à ma place…

- Il n'empêche qu'il a été d'une cruauté infinie envers toi, insista Madaryne. Qu'a-t-il cherché en proférant de telles horreurs ?

Alguérande fit la grimace, allant jusqu'à la corbeille de fruits de la chambre pour y prendre une pomme.

- Me prédire de nouveaux adversaires, j'imagine !

- Comme s'il avait besoin d'avoir de tels mots, continua-t-elle de vitupérer. Tu le sais très bien que les ennemis du surnaturel ne te laisseront jamais en paix !

Alguérande glissa son bras autour des épaules de sa femme.

- Tu es assez directe, toi aussi, remarqua-t-il avec un petit rire. Bien sûr qu'il était inutile que Pouchy le souligne de si virulente façon !

- Pourquoi s'est-il montré si exécrable envers toi ? Il t'adore !

- En se mesurant à Phernelmonde, il a puisé dans ses émotions les plus profondes. Je pense que ça l'a traumatisé, il a du mal à se contrôler. Il lui faut un peu de temps pour se reprendre.

- Décidément, tu ne te referas jamais, Algie : il faut toujours que tu trouves des excuses à ceux qui te font du mal !

- J'aime bien trop Pouchy que pour lui en vouloir ! Il a juste voulu me mettre en garde, ce n'est que la manière qui n'y était pas !

- Et bien moi, je préfère ne plus le voir un moment, gronda la jeune femme. Qu'il retourne sur Terra IV, ça vaudra mieux pour tout le monde !

Alguérande rit franchement.

- De toute façon, je repars fin de la semaine avec le _Pharaon_.

- Où vas-tu ? interrogea-t-elle alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les portes de la chambre.

- Je vais rassurer mon petit frère, je ressens son trouble jusque dans mes tripes !

- Tu es vraiment trop gentil, grinça encore la jeune femme.

* * *

Au bord du lac, Pouchy fixait les remouds de l'eau à ses pieds.

Ses prunelles marron étaient perdues dans le vague, son esprit à des années-lumière du lieu où il se trouvait.

- Je sais que tu es là, que tu rôdes autour d'Alguérande ! Je ne peux pas le protéger de toi, mais je peux t'assurer que je ferai tout ce que je peux pour que tu ne lui fasses pas trop de mal !… Même si là, c'est moi qui l'ai poignardé en plein cœur ! Je perçois parfaitement que tu tentes d'influer sur moi également, Unique, mais je ne te céderai pas !

- Tu parles tout seul ? La sénilité guette ?

- Oh, Algie ! Je croyais que tu ne voudrais plus jamais m'adresser la parole !

- J'ai boudé pendant au moins cinq minutes, ça compte, pas vrai ?

- Je ne peux pas revenir sur ce que j'ai dit… C'est sorti tout seul. Mais j'en suis quand même désolé.

- Tu as exprimé ce que tu ressentais. Ça a dû être bien violent pour que tu te lâches ainsi. Tu vas bien, mon Pouch' ?

- Je me sens mieux. Ce fut à ton détriment, cela n'a rien de glorieux…

- N'y pense plus, tout viendra bien assez tôt. N'anticipons pas pour profiter du temps ensemble. Les mauvaises nouvelles s'annonceront d'elles-mêmes, et je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser faire.

Pouchy soupira.

- Je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi, c'est le mieux que j'aie à faire. Je n'ai que trop imposé ma présence. Madaryne ne doit pas pouvoir m'encadrer ! ?

- C'est peu de le dire. Il ne faut jamais titiller la tigresse, les griffes sont toujours prêtes à fendre l'air ! Tu t'en vas maintenant ?

- Oui. Je vais aller saluer Alhannis à Genius Valley puis je retourne à mon Sanctuaire. A un de ces jours, Algie, en espérant que ce sera pour le plaisir !

- J'en doute, mais on peut toujours rêver ?

Alguérande embrassa son cadet avant qu'il ne disparaisse, puis il reprit la direction du château familial, un serviteur venant à sa rencontre pour l'informer qu'un membre de la Flotte terrestre s'était présenté aux portes et demandait à le voir.


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

- Colonel Rim Pesgold, se présenta le visiteur. Le général Hurmonde souhaite me faire embarquer sur votre _Pharaon_, commandant Waldenheim.

- Pourquoi ? grogna Alguérande après les salutations d'usage, que des rafraîchissements aient été servis et qu'ils aient pris place dans la salle de billard.

- Parce que vous n'êtes pas fiable ! jeta l'échalas chauve à la peau grise et fripée qui lui faisait face. Dois-je vous rappeler vos semaines, pire vos mois, d'absence sur les dernières mission ? ! Le _Pharaon_ a besoin de quelqu'un de responsable à la barre, pas d'un courant d'air ! Vos aptitudes de commandement ne sont nullement remises en question, en revanche.

- Je l'espère bien, grinça Alguérande. J'ai eu quelques soucis, ces derniers temps, je ne peux le nier. Tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre, ajouta-t-il en mentant effrontément. Vous serez donc là pour me chaperonner, colonel Pesgold ?

- En effet, ce sont les ordres de notre général. Et je ne peux que vous recommander de ne plus vous « absenter » durant les neuf mois de la mission à venir. Sinon notre général pourrait prendre d'autres dispositions encore concernant votre avenir dans la Flotte terrestre.

- Je vois…

Rim Pesgold se leva.

- Permettez-moi de me retirer, commandant Waldenheim. Nous nous reverrons donc le jour où nous repartirons vers les étoiles.

- Je vous ferai préparer un appartement. Permettez-moi de vous raccompagner.

* * *

Madaryne remplit à nouveau les tasses de thé.

- Il a voulu dire quoi cet épouvantail, ils ont l'intention de te virer ou quoi ? !

- Cette idée semble faire son petit bout de chemin… C'est un fait avéré : à quelques rares exceptions près, je n'ai jamais pu boucler une mission sans absences répétées !

- Comme si c'était de ta faute, siffla la jeune femme qui après Pouchy s'était trouvé un autre os à ronger. Sans compter que j'y ai contribué… en divorçant d'abord puis en te prenant Alveyron !

- Inutile de revenir là-dessus, ma belle, ce passé là aussi est en paix, et depuis longtemps !

Il gloussa.

- A moins que tu ne veuilles que j'arrête d'avoir le cœur sur la main et que je parte en récriminations ?

- Non, reste bien comme tu es, c'est de cet homme dont je suis tombée amoureuse alors que je n'avais que douze ans !

- Sans les Carsinoés, nous n'aurions pas perdu huit ans avant de nous trouver…

Le jeune homme prit un chocolat sur le présentoir à quatre niveaux, se levant pour faire quelques pas dans la serre tropicale.

- Et dire qu'alors que tout devrait se calmer, une nouvelle entité se prépare à faire son entrée en scène ! Le colonel Pesgold risque d'avoir raison : la prochaine mission de surveillance du _Pharaon_ sera tout sauf calme !

- Sois prudent, mon bel amour, insista Madaryne en venant l'étreindre. Il t'est déjà arrivé tant de mal ! Je ne pourrais pas supporter de te perdre. Et nos enfants ont besoin de leur papa !

Alguérande posa sa main sur le ventre de la jeune femme.

- Vous êtes là deux fois quinze centimètres de pures merveilles, veille bien sur elles !

- Je suis sûre qu'Alveyron m'aidera à protéger ses cadets.

Elle esquissa un sourire.

- Bien que tout prouve que ces deux-là sont déjà parfaitement aptes à se défendre !

- Pouchy n'a cessé de me répéter la scène, ces étincelles de si jeunes vies s'associant à leurs grands frères, pour établir la connexion avec mon âme ! Et Pouch' est formel : sans leur intervention, il ne m'aurait pas retrouvé, et donc ramené.

Madaryne caressa le bras de son mari.

- J'ai été un peu injuste envers lui, mais j'étais tellement choquée de ses propos… Il s'est battu, à sa manière, et il t'a protégé et rendu à nous !

Alguérande plongea ses lèvres dans les boucles bleu azur de la jeune femme.

- Il serait heureux de l'entendre de ta bouche.

- Je le lui dirai ! assura-t-elle. On va faire quelques pas dans le parc ? La sieste d'Alveyron touche à sa fin, il va sûrement vouloir ses dégourdir les jambes !

- Allons assister à son réveil.

Et main dans la main, ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de l'aîné de leurs enfants.

* * *

Au soir, Clio était venue présenter une requête au maître des lieux.

- Puisque tu prends des passagers, et que ton plan de vol passe non loin de Jura, tu pourrais me déposer chez moi ? J'y attendrai là que tes parents finissent leur croisière. Et puis, cela fait si longtemps que je me suis recueillie sur la tombe de mon père !

- Ça marche pour moi. Je t'escorterai moi-même et je serai honoré de rendre hommage à ce Pline (*) !

_(*) Pline appartient à The Beautiful Cleopatra, elle me permet de le lui emprunter pour quelques chapitres. Merci, ma Cléo !_


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

Le second du _Pharaon_ se pencha légèrement vers son commandant.

- C'est qui cette momie ambulante ?

- Le demi-frère du général Hurmonde. C'est le colonel Pesgold. Il est là pour me superviser…

- Non, c'était ma tâche, à ta première affectation, Alguérande ! protesta Gander Oxymonth. Et mes rapports ont toujours été positifs, élogieux. Bien que le temps venant, il est arrivé tant de choses auxquelles je ne comprenais rien, avant de t'accepter tel que tu es.

- Merci, Gander. Je suis très touché. Je sais pourquoi tu as mon amitié entière et pleine.

- Je suis un Mécanoïde !

- Tu es mon ami !

- Merci, Algie. Mais, lui, on doit vraiment se le coltiner ? !

- Oui. Je te demande de l'accepter, de lui témoigner le respect dû à son grade, et l'obéissance à son statut de flicard ici !

- Compte sur moi.

- Merci, fit à son tour le jeune homme en passant machinalement la main dans ses mèches fauve et de suie. Pour les mois à venir, je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de plus de soucis !

- Ca va aller, commandant Algie ?

- Je dois tenir, être normal autant que possible. Sinon ce sera notre dernière mission en commun, car ensuite je n'appartiendrai même plus à la Flotte terrestre !

- Cela pourrait en arriver là ? s'étrangla le lhorois.

- Oui. Tout a été organisé, se prépare en ce but… Et je dois conserver mon poste !

Gander retint son commandant et ami par le poignet.

- Pourquoi ? fit soudain le second du _Pharaon_. Que veux-tu prouver, à qui ? Bien que je balancerais bien cette momie dans ta chère mer d'étoiles, via le vide ordures !

- Le colonel Rim Pesgold a droit au respect de son grade. Ne répète jamais ce que tu viens de dire, Gander, même plus à moi !

- Tu vas supporter cet espion ?

- Je n'ai pas le choix. Et cet « espion » est un haut gradé.

- Oui, je sais, et son frère est le général de notre Flotte terrestre ! Je me disais que ceux de ta lignée n'avaient pas à rendre de compte aux insignes d'une fonction… Mais je comprends que tu tiennes à une fonction où tu excelles. Je t'aiderai, commandant, mais ne me demande pas de faire le faux-cul soumis face à ce…

- Face à celui qui peut décider de votre propre destinée, boîte à conserve ? siffla Rim Pesgold en parvenant à la hauteur de Gander. Ne risquez pas vos mises à jour ou votre réactivation en usine, en vous braquant contre moi ! Je suis tout-puissant à ce bord, et pour les neuf mois à venir. Ne m'offusquez pas, mécanique !

- Le lieutenant Oxymonth est unique, efficient, et il performe à son poste ! jeta Alguérande. Vous me surveillez, colonel Pesgold, mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je suis le commandant du _Pharaon_ et je suis le seul habilité à donner des ordres. Et je ne permettrai jamais qu'on insulte un ami entre les mains de qui j'ai décidé depuis très longtemps de confier ma vie.

Rim Pesgold inclina positivement la tête.

- Vos propos sont sensés et acceptables, commandant Waldenheim. Je me remets à eux. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire. Puis-je rejoindre mes appartements ?

- Kéloha, la Mécanoïde Protocole du bord qui a pris ses fonctions sur cette mission, va vous y conduire, vous installer.

- Quand nous reverrons-nous ?

- Après notre envol, bien plus tard. Car après une courbe de voyage, j'aurai à faire escale sur une petite planète qui fut végétale, avec une amie.

- J'ai été en copie de vos messages à la Flotte. Faites, commandant Waldenheim. Mais prenez note qu'un cuirassé de guerre terrestre n'a rien d'un taxi et n'a pas à transporter de passager autre que moi !

- Je ferai vite, assura Alguérande, profondément soulagé mais préférant ne rien en témoigner face à celui qu'il ne pouvait que considérer que comme un ennemi, un obstacle à sa carrière, à ses rêves, à désormais ses envies de futur ancrées au plus profond de son être.

Gander déposa un verre de limonade devant son commandant.

- Je ne crois pas que je pourrai…

- Désolé de te le rappeler, mais tu es programmé pour obéir. Et ce colonel m'est supérieur… Je me soumets à lui, fais-le aussi, je t'en prie !

- Je me remets à la seconde partie de ta phrase, commandant Waldenheim, obéit le second du _Pharaon_. Mais ce qui t'est imposé me fait un mal infini. Oh oui, je suis une machine, une boîte de conserve, mais je pense bien ressentir de pur sentiments, les comprendre… On te fait du mal, Alguérande !

- Et je dois payer pour mes « absences », même si toutes furent involontaires, de mes faiblesses, de mon cœur, de blessures insurmontables…

Alguérande se redressa légèrement.

- Gander, je suis un officier commandant de la Flotte terrestre, j'ai à être à mes fonctions, ma vie privée ne devrait pas entrer en ligne de compte – bien que cette vie personnelle empiète tant et tant dans mon quotidien, me le bousille même, provoquant ces effondrements physiques et psychologiques que me reproche le général Hurmonde…

- Tu es prêt à d'immondes sentences ? s'étrangla Gander.

- Je les mérite, militairement parlant, pas du point de vue humain, soupira Alguérande. Mes ennuis surnaturels parasitent mes tâches… Cela ne devrait pas… Il va me falloir composer avec tous ces éléments, plus que jamais !

- Tu vas t'en sortir, Algie ?

- Il le faudra bien ! gronda le jeune homme en rompant la discussion en quittant le salon pour regagner sa chambre.

Gander reposa le verre auquel il n'avait pas touché pour se retirer à son tour.

Revenant cependant un bref instant, il leva son verre de limonade vers la porte de la chambre où son commandant et ami avait disparu.

- A votre santé, et avec tout mon respect, commandant Waldenheim !


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

- Depuis quand vous faites taxi, commandant Waldenheim ?

- J'ai l'accord de mon général, rétorqua sèchement Alguérande.

- Nos cuirassés ne sont pas conçus pour transporter des civils ! insista Rim Pesgold.

- Cette Jurassienne est très particulière, et elle est précieuse pour moi. Nous avons à faire une halte de quatre jours au premier Observatoire sur notre route, j'en profiterai pour la ramener chez elle.

De son stylo, le colonel de la Flotte terrestre frappa la table.

- Le système n'est pas là pour satisfaire vos caprices, jeta le décharné quinquagénaire.

- Et je fais ce que je veux de mes jours de relâche !

- Jours dont vous ne disposeriez pas si votre second n'était pas chargé de récupérer les relevés de l'Observatoire, obligation qui vous incombait !

- Le lieutenant Oxymonth et moi nous nous sommes arrangés.

Rim Pesgold fronça les sourcils.

- Au fait, je me suis laissé dire qu'il n'y avait plus âme qui vive sur cette planète végétale. Votre copine va y devenir cinglée. Vous avez une étrange conception de l'amitié !

- Sans vouloir vous offenser, colonel, ce sont mes affaires, remarqua le commandant du _Pharaon_. D'autres observations à formuler pour ce jour.

- Profitez bien de votre liberté et de vos galons, ça pourrait bien ne plus durer bien longtemps !

- J'adore être sous pression ! sourit Alguérande.

* * *

Alors que le _Pharaon_ traversait les étoiles, avait quitté sa position surélevée pour se rapprocher de la console de son second. Le Mécanoïde leva les yeux sur son commandant.

- J'ai entendu dire que tu avais presque demandé à Pesgold de se défouler sur toi ?

- Il semble que les rumeurs de Radio-Couloirs aient bon train !

- Il faut avouer que tu es un sujet de choix ! gloussa le lhorois. Avec tout ce qui te tombes dessus et tout ce que tu provoques, c'est une histoire sans fin !

- Moi, je préfèrerais que l'histoire se mette sur pause de temps en temps, soupira Alguérande en passant la main dans ses mèches fauve et d'ébène.

- Oui, j'imagine bien. J'aimerais pouvoir prendre une part de ces fardeaux inhumains, mais j'en suis bien incapable !

- Mon petit frère et mes enfants sont déjà mêlés à ces combats, c'est déjà bien trop ! Je ne veux pas que mes amis risquent leur vie à leur tour.

- Crois bien que si l'occasion se présentait, je n'hésiterais pas.

- Je sais, Gander. Et merci de me suppléer auprès de l'Observatoire.

- Ca va aller, toi ?

Le jeune homme eut une petite mimique amusée.

- J'accompagne juste mon amie sur sa planète natale. Je reste le temps de m'assurer qu'elle est bien installée puis je reviens ici ! Que veux-tu donc qu'il m'arrive ?

- Avec toi : tout ! ne put s'empêcher de pouffer le Mécanoïde.

- Hilarant, grinça Alguérande. Pourquoi tout le monde se sent obligé de déraper et de se foutre de ma tronche ?

- C'est irrésistible, mon pauvre vieux ! ironisa encore Gander. Tu es bien trop un attrape-poisse que pour qu'on se retienne de te mettre en boîte !

- J'avais remarqué…

Gander désigna un instant à son commandant la liste défilante sur l'un de ses écrans.

- Tout est en ordre ! Ark a opéré un scan complet du cuirassé, tous nos systèmes fonctionnent parfaitement bien. Tu peux te détendre.

- Manquerait plus qu'en début de mission de surveillance et de protection, nous ne soyons pas entièrement opérationnels ! siffla Alguérande.

Les portes de la passerelle s'ouvrirent sur Rim Pesgold qui se dirigea vers la table de travail qui lui avait été attribuée pour son livre de bord et se connecter aux divers ordinateurs du bord.

- Soit il m'asticote, soit il m'ignore… Je n'aime aucune de ces deux attitudes ! jeta encore rageusement Alguérande. Enfin, je vais m'habituer, je suppose… Il le vaudrait mieux surtout !

* * *

Comme chaque soir, Clio était venue partager le dîner d'Alguérande.

- Des nouvelles de tes parents ?

- Ils voyagent tranquillement. Leur cargo de croisière a volé trois semaines durant avec celui où se trouvaient Warius et Marina. Maman a très envie de prolonger la croisière, mais je crains que ça ne dépasse la patience de papa ! Je sens qu'il va bientôt cavaler à toute vitesse !

- Ça ne m'étonnerait pas du tout de lui ! L'appel des étoiles est bien plus fort que l'amour qu'il a pour Salmanille, si charmante soit-elle !

- Oui, il est né dans la mer d'étoiles, lors d'une escale de son officier de père et que son épouse quasi à terme l'avait malgré tout rejoint, remarqua la Jurassienne. Il a l'espace dans le sang, c'est une vérité éternelle.

Clio soudain devenue lumineuse, elle clignota un instant avant de retrouver son apparence normale, serrant convulsivement les plis de sa longue robe rubis.

Alguérande la fixa un moment.

- Clio ?

- Nous sommes si près de Jura à présent, je ressens l'influence de ma planète, et l'impossible est arrivé !

- Quoi donc ?

- Pline, mon père. Il était porté disparu lors d'un voyage de reconnaissance sur le satellite de la planète où nous voulions planter nos graines en excédent, mort, enterré selon nos rites bien que nous n'ayons pas son corps… Et mon papa est sur Jura, il m'attend !

- Ton père est en vie ! ?

- Oui. Trente ans que je m'étais habituée à sa mort, je ne sais pas du tout comment je vais réagir ! souffla la Jurassienne, avec un affolement qu'elle ne tentait pas de dissimuler.

- Je peux t'aider ?

Clio posa ses immenses yeux jaunes sur le jeune homme, hésitante, inquiète.

- En fait, là, je crains que ce ne soit pas une bonne idée que tu viennes…

- Désolé, mais je l'ai décidé !

- Je m'en doutais, tu es la même tête de bourrique que ton père !

Et au compliment, Alguérande sourit largement !


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

En uniforme, le second du _Pharaon_ vit entrer dans son appartement son commandant qui venait de s'annoncer, en civil pour sa part.

- Tu n'as pas changé d'avis, Gander ? questionna Alguérande. Je peux aller à l'Observatoire, et toi aller sur Jura avec Clio ?

- C'est ton amie. L'escorter n'aurait pas le même poids d'amitié pour elle si c'était moi qui voyageais avec elle. Ces moments sont à vous deux. Pars en paix, je m'occupe de l'Observatoire, du cuirassé.

- Merci. A dans quatre jours !

- Bon voyage, commandant Algie !

Serein, Alguérande se retira.

- Clio, j'espère que tes bagages sont prêts, j'arrive, nous partirons dès que la navette sera prête au décollage, jeta-t-il dans son oreillette.

- Mais, je n'attends plus que toi !

* * *

Des Mécanoïdes s'occupant du vol et du service, Alguérande avait pu entièrement se consacrer à sa compagne de voyage.

- Tu peux m'expliquer comment ton père pourrait être revenu d'entre les morts ? Ça m'échappe.

- Mais, à moi aussi ! lâcha Clio, fébrile au possible.

Alguérande se remplit une tasse de café après avoir fait glisser la bouteille de saké qu'il venait de déboucher vers la Jurassienne.

Le sujet sensible, Alguérande se mordit la lèvre avant de rouvrir la bouche.

- Pour ce que j'en sais, ton père était parti vers le satellite de Jura, pour ces graines. Tu me l'as rappelé l'autre jour, et je me suis alors souvenu que mon papa me l'avait raconté, il y a déjà des années de cela. Il n'en est jamais revenu et les petits vaisseaux à courte portée que les derniers des tiens ont envoyés ne l'ont jamais retrouvé.

De la tête, Clio approuva.

- Les derniers habitants de Jura étaient de l'âge de mon père, entre deux et trois siècles. Ils se sont éteints les uns après les autres, jusqu'à la razzia… Ceux en fin de vie ont été abattus, et moi, la seule jeune créature, ait été capturée pour être vendue. Tu connais la suite de l'histoire, elle n'est guère compliquée, en réalité !

Alguérande se frotta le bout du nez.

- Ton père aurait survécu, toutes ces décennies, et il serait revenu chez vous ?

- Justement, j'attends qu'il me raconte, glissa Clio. Cela n'a aucun sens, aucune explication logique pour moi… J'ai fait le deuil de mon père il y a trente ans, et là il réapparait !

Clio se leva pour venir étreindre les épaules du jeune homme.

- J'apprécie que tu sois là, Alguérande. C'est important pour moi. Tu es le digne fils de ton père !

- Et j'ai sa tête de mule ! sourit Alguérande.

- Evidemment, la pomme ne tombe jamais loin de l'arbre. Même s'il n'y a jamais eu le moindre pommier sur Jura !

Alguérande secoua la tête, en signe dubitatif.

- Pline est vivant, il est sur Jura depuis un certain temps. Comment a-t-il pu tenir le coup ?

- Tout comme moi j'installerai mon campement sur Jura le temps d'attendre ton papa. Crois-moi, Alguérande, nous sommes parfaitement adaptés à notre environnement natal. Tu pourras me laisser sans souci, Algie, je suis à ma place, en attendant de retrouver l'autre sur l'_Arcadia_.

- C'est quand même surprenant que ton père ait réapparu, après tout ce temps… Justement maintenant, que tu reviens chez toi pour quelques temps. Il y a des prémonitions chez toi, Clio ?

- Nous sommes plein de superstitions surtout ! Et, je te rejoins sur ce point, Alguérande, le retour de mon père n'a rien d'un hasard. Pour quoi, en revanche, je ne sais pas… Et je pense toujours que tu aurais dû faillir à ton engagement et ne pas m'accompagner !

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai peur…

- Clio, tu ne redoutes absolument rien dans ces univers !

- J'ai peur pour toi.

- Pourquoi ! ? répéta Alguérande.

La Jurassienne mit un long moment avant de répondre.

- Je crains de connaître enfin la vérité sur la mort prématurée de ma mère, pourquoi mon père n'a jamais voulu aborder ce sujet et les circonstances qui ont fait qu'elle m'a abandonné toute juste née… Et si ces souvenirs étaient si douloureux pour mon père, qu'il doive y revenir lui fera certainement le plus grand mal ! Et nous sommes viscéralement émotifs, dans notre peuple !

- Tout ira bien, assura le jeune homme avec un rassurant sourire. Je suis le commandant du _Pharaon_, tu es ma passagère, j'ai à prendre soin de toi jusqu'à te laisser en sécurité.

- Merci, Alguérande.


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

Au vrombissement des réacteurs mi- étouffés de la navette intergalactique, un Jurassien sorti d'un abri de terre et de paille, qu'entourait un luxuriant jardin entretenu avec soins et amour.

Grand, élégant dans sa tunique au tissu fin par-dessus des pantalons collants, le corps harmonieux, les cheveux blonds coupés courts, il affichait un visage aux traits fins et distingués, la peau lisse des siens totalement dépourvue des marques de son âge avancé même si sa condition physique demeurait parfaite.

Il fronça les sourcils alors que la navette frappée de l'emblème de la Flotte terrestre se dirigeait droit vers son logement. Ses prunelles d'or lancèrent des éclairs.

- Si c'était une nouvelle razzia, qu'elle soit Pirate ou non, ce serait une campagne de bien peu de profit ! Ma carcasse ne vaut vraiment plus grand-chose !

Sur ses gardes, n'ayant pas le réflexe de battre en retraite, et n'ayant pas non plus d'a priori vis-à-vis des visiteurs, il se contenta d'attendre patiemment et de voir ce qui allait arriver.

* * *

Clio avait appuyé les paumes de ses mains sur l'une des vitres du salon de la navette.

- C'est bien mon père ! Il n'a pas changé !

- Et le mien m'a toujours dit que ton peuple ne portait pas le poids des ans sur son corps, cela n'a donc rien d'étonnant.

Alguérande eut un petit rire.

- Pas de suspicion de mécanisation donc pour lui ! Tu vas pouvoir le serrer dans tes bras d'ici quelques minutes.

- J'ai tellement hâte ! D'autant plus que c'était une surprise que je n'attendais pas !

La Jurassienne eut un petit gloussement.

- Une mécanisation ? Tu ne manques pas d'imagination, toi ! Toujours à voir le mal partout !

- Déformation professionnelle… A force de m'en prendre plein la poire à répétition…

Clio posa la main sur l'épaule du jeune homme, l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Détends-toi, Algie. Jura est l'endroit le plus paisible qui soit. Cette planète protège les siens, enfin quand il y a encore âme qui vive, et c'est bien le dernier lieu où il pourrait t'arriver quoi que ce soit de fâcheux !

La navette militaire posée, la passerelle déployée, Clio se précipita dehors, retrouvant avec un infini plaisir son sol natal, ses senteurs, ses souvenirs, n'étant pas revenue plus de dix fois depuis son rachat par le tout frais capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

Elle ressentit d'intenses fourmillements à ses estomacs alors que son père s'approchait. Leurs émotions se rejoignirent, fusionnèrent bien avant qu'ils ne s'étreignent interminablement.

- Papa !

- Clio ! J'ai bien cru qu'il ne restait plus personne des nôtres quand je suis revenu !

- J'étais persuadée de ta mort… Que t'est-il arrivé ?

- Quelque chose d'étrange. Je crois que je ne comprendrai jamais. Notre satellite est vivant ! Il y avait une force inconnue qui l'habitait. Je suis rentré dans une grotte et elle ne m'a jamais laissé ressortir ! Le temps ne semblait pas avoir de prise en ce lieu, même si je savais que les années passaient. Et un jour je n'ai plus senti l'énergie qui animait ce lieu, qui m'empêchait de franchir l'ouverture. Je suis rentré, sauf qu'il n'y avait plus personne ! Je me suis tellement demandé ce qu'il était advenu de toi !

- Je vais bien.

- Je le constate. Tu resplendis.

Clio rit avec bonheur, leurs deux corps irradiant de lumière.

- J'ai trouvé tous les apaisements possibles. Je suis heureuse, papa.

- Mais tu n'es pas restée ici. Et je constate que tu n'as pas fondé de foyer.

- Les Pirates ont bien fait leur œuvre, reconnut Clio, en s'assombrissant, au propre comme au figuré. Notre peuple s'éteindra avec nous… A moins que ceux d'entre nous qui ont été dispersés ne reviennent.

- Ce serait de l'ordre de l'envisageable, remarqua Pline. Toi qui voyages, tu as toutes les chances de les trouver, de les ramener.

- Je vais m'en charger.

- J'espère que tu disposes d'un vaisseau solide ?

- Oui, et surtout des meilleurs amis qui soient ! C'est d'ailleurs l'un deux qui m'accompagne en ce jour, j'ai promis de lui faire découvrir Jura.

- J'aurai plaisir à faire sa connaissance. Qui est-ce ?

- Alguérande Waldenheim, se présenta le jeune homme à la chevelure fauve et de suie.

- Et de qui êtes-vous le fils ? gronda le Jurassien.

- Mon père s'appelle Albator, il commande l'_Arcadia _!

- C'est un Pirate ?

- Le meilleur qui soit !

- L'histoire ne peut pas se répéter, c'est impossible ! (*) rugit encore Pline en tournant les talons pour retourner à sa demeure.

Alguérande jeta un regard interloqué à Clio.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

- Aucune idée !

(*) _Voir Harlock contre la Secte de Gaïa par The Beautiful Cléopâtra_


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

Refroidi, Alguérande avait également fait demi-tour, passant la première nuit sur Jura dans sa navette.

« Décidément, même quand je ne connais pas les gens, ils m'en veulent ! Je suis vraiment maudit ! ».

* * *

Dans la maison de son père, Clio était passée à la phase « questions ».

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as réagi ainsi envers un de mes meilleurs amis ?

- Il est impossible que tu comprennes, mon cœur. Tu étais si petite ! Et je ne crois absolument pas aux coïncidences !

- Essayes-tu de me faire comprendre que tu connais le père d'Alguérande ? insista-t-elle tout en remplissant sa coupelle de l'alcool que Pline distillait.

Ce dernier soupira, presque de la noirceur dans ses prunelles d'or en amande.

- Pas lui, directement. Les Humains ont une espérance de vie si inférieure à la nôtre ! Mais, un Pirate sans nul doute balafré, et surtout à la barre de l'_Arcadia_, il ne peut qu'être issu de la même lignée que celui qui a fait le malheur de la nôtre !

- Je ne vois toujours pas où tu veux en venir, et pourquoi tu as été si incorrect envers mon jeune ami ! ? se récria Clio. Je n'ai jamais eu que un père aimant, accueillant avec tout le monde, et au cœur immense et dépourvu de toute rancœur !

- Tu es ma digne fille, la même sève coule dans nos veines. Et je t'ai effectivement transmis ces sentiments, mais uniquement pour nos semblables à la base.

- Nous étions un peuple refermé sur lui-même. Nous n'avions aucun désir d'expansion. Ce sont les autres qui nous ont toujours trouvés, reconnut Clio. J'ai cru mourir de chagrin quand les Pirates m'ont arrachée aux miens, après avoir vu mourir les ancêtres… Je t'avais perdu aussi… Je ne sais pas comment je n'ai pas complètement sombré…

Clio s'illumina.

- Oh mais que si, je sais pourquoi je ne suis pas devenue folle ! J'ai rencontré l'Humain le plus merveilleux qui soit, et ce même si à l'époque il n'était que rage, un destructeur et un pilleur. Il est tout l'inverse désormais et c'est l'être que j'ai l'immense honneur d'avoir pour ami et je suis fière d'assister à chaque étape de sa vie !

- Je suppose que tu parles du père du gosse qui est là dehors ? jeta Pline. Même entre conjoints Jurassiens, il n'y a pas autant de dévouement, d'abnégation car tu ne pouvais rien attendre en retour de cet Humain !

- J'ai son amitié. J'ai vu sa famille s'épanouir, et ses enfants avoir des enfants à leur tour ! Il n'y a rien de plus précieux dans une existence ! Maintenant, explique-moi, je voudrais m'excuser auprès d'Alguérande… Et je ne peux le faire que si je sais pourquoi tu lui en veux ? Rien n'est en mesure de justifier ton attitude en ce jour ! ?

- Son aïeul a tué ta mère, ce n'est pas suffisant ? ! hurla soudain Pline, perdant tout contrôle.

- Quoi… ? souffla Clio.

- Ma Clio. Ma première Clio, elle est partie pour le sauver, et il me l'a ramenée embaumée, intacte mais morte ! (*) J'ai maudit les générations de Pirates et ce gamin ne fera pas exception à la règle ! Je peux tout pardonner, mais pas qu'on tue ma compagne et que ma fille ait trop tôt perdu sa maman !

- J'aimerais pourtant que tu lui fasses découvrir Jura, pria Clio. Moi, je me suis tant languie de notre planète, j'ai envie de la redécouvrir. Et tu connais Jura bien mieux que moi ! Tu acceptes de le faire ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr d'y arriver… Cet enfant est l'incarnation de mes fureurs. Et dire que je croyais avoir enfoui ce passé à jamais !

- Cela te fait un point commun avec mon Albator et Alguérande, glissa Clio. Ils ont de terribles souvenirs. Les mèches noires d'Alguérande en sont la projection actuelle. Il a encore à surmonter cette épreuve. Et quatre jours de repos ici ne seront pas du luxe. Fais-lui voir les beautés de notre Jura, s'il te plaît ?

- Je le rencontrerai. Je ne peux pas te promettre plus.

- Merci, papa !

Clio se leva pour venir enlacer son père.

- Ma lumière, murmura passionnément Pline.

Sa fille ivre du bonheur d'être rentrée chez elle, et saoule tout court de son tord-boyaux, Pline était sorti sur le seuil de sa maison, le regard fixé sur la navette de commandement sur laquelle les lunes faisaient tomber de sinistres reflets argentés.

Ses poings se serrèrent.

« Cet Albator vainqueur des Noos a conduit à l'extermination des miens… Je ferai la même chose à ses descendants ! Il ne me reste plus que ma toute petite Clio. A toi, dernier capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ en date, il ne restera rien, je vais m'en occuper ! ».

(*) _Harlock contre la Secte de Gaïa par The Beautiful Cléôpatra_


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

_ - Mon meilleur ami est entre les griffes de sa pire ennemie. Je dois aller l'aider, dans la mesure de mes moyens. Je ne puis l'abandonner, sûrement pas maintenant alors qu'il n'a jamais eu autant besoin de moi ! Je le fais pour tenir mes engagements, mes promesses, être à la hauteur de notre amitié. Et, ne t'inquiète pas, Clio – petite luciole à laquelle ton papa et moi avons donné mon prénom – j'ai toutes les raisons pour vivre et revenir. Je t'en fais le serment !_

_ La minuscule Clio, dans sa robe de bébé, agita les bras, pépiant de bonheur, ses doigts serrant les longues mèches bleu nuit de sa mère._

_ - A bientôt, ma lumière, fit encore avec ferveur la Clio adulte, remettant son bébé entre les bras de son père._

Clio se redressa en sursaut, sa couche de foin et de graines crissant sous elle alors qu'elle serrait la fine couverture moelleuse.

- Je me souviens ! pleurnicha-t-elle. Plus tard, j'ai étreint le corps préservé de ma mère… Il y avait ce Pirate, si noir, avec cette cape claquant dans la brise – je n'ai jamais fait le lien avec mon Albator ! Je comprends maintenant pourquoi ma maman n'est jamais revenue en vie. Oh, papa, je ne peux imaginer les déchirures de ton corps et de ton âme, combien tu as dû pleurer… Et pourtant, tu m'as toujours offert un visage souriant, et tout ton amour ! Ta vie et ton bonheur ont été brisés. Tu as accepté la mission pour porter les graines sur notre satellite, parce qu'hormis moi qui était alors adulte, rien ne te retenait sur Jura, à la vie… Mon pauvre papa !

Et elle laissa libre court à ses larmes, secouée de sanglots, les souvenirs libérés se répandant en masse, la dévastant.

- La lignée des Waldenheim et la nôtre semblent donc intimement liées, pour le pire. Je crois que je te comprends, papa ! J'ai tellement honte d'avoir frayé avec nos ennemis viscéraux !

Clio soupira.

- Et, en même temps, je suis très fière d'avoir rencontré mon Albator, d'être son amie, et de considérer ses enfants comme ceux que je n'ai jamais eus !

Elle se rallongea, apaisée.

- Les Waldenheim sont une illustre et remarquable lignée, elle est digne de ceux de Jura. Je suis bénie des dieux !

Souriant dans ses rêves, elle se rendormit pour de paisibles songes.

* * *

- Me faire visiter Jura ? Je pensais que ce serait Clio…

- Ma fille est chez elle, elle a à retrouver ses racines, avec moi. Mais là elle m'a demandé de vous faire découvrir notre monde. J'ai amené les chevaux, en selle !

- Avec plaisir, sourit Alguérande, en tenue de chevauchée, bottes d'équitation vernies aux pieds. Où allons-nous ?

- Je voudrais vous faire découvrir les Gorges des Fleurs Bleues !

- Rien que le nom fait plaisir, se réjouit Alguérande. Je vous suis, Pline !

- Et, tutoyez-moi, ça vaudra mieux.

- Merci, mais c'est trop tôt. Je ne sais rien de vous! J'espère que vous ferez un jour la connaissance de mon père. Il est merveilleux !

- Pourquoi ?

- Je vous raconterai, un jour, peut-être ! Partons en promenade !

- Oui, allons-y, marmonna Pline en talonnant sa monture.

- La Gorge aux Fleurs Bleues, une crevasse sans fond, aussi belle que mortelle. Bien des troupeaux et mêmes quelques-uns d'entre nous n'en sont jamais revenus pour avoir voulu prendre des œufs et du duvet des grands oiseaux qui font leur lit sur des pitons abrupts au possible ! expliqua Pline.

- Impressionnant ! Nous n'avons rien de comparable à Heiligenstadt, ni même ailleurs où j'aie traîné mes pompes… C'est magnifique !

- Le vent est terrible si on a le malheur de se pencher trop, prévint Pline. Je crois qu'il pourrait emporter tout sur son passage si on tombait là-dessous !

- Beau et dangereux à la fois. Le résumé des univers, remarqua Alguérande. Plus rien ne peut désormais me surprendre ! Jura est superbe et pleine de pièges mortels également !

Fixant le jeune homme, debout sur le piton rocheux, Pline se sentit gagner par la pire rage possible, inconnue de lui.

Il s'illumina et projeta sa puissance dans un sursaut irrésistible.

Projeté comme un fétu de paille par la vague d'énergie, Alguérande disparut dans le gouffre, pour une chute interminable.


	16. Chapter 16

**16.**

- Papa, comment as-tu pu… ! ?

- Je ne sais pas… Une telle pulsion… Je n'avais jamais rien ressenti de plus intense que le jour où ce Pirate est venu me rendre le cadavre de ta maman…

- Mais Alguérande est innocent !

- Je le réalise… Mon soulagement de m'être vengé n'a d'égal que les remords quant à l'acte commis ! J'ai horreur de ma propre haine…

- Il faut sauver Alguérande !

- Le Gouffre aux Fleurs Bleues, il n'avait aucune chance de…

- C'est Alguérande, il est vraiment très particulier, tu sais ! Il faut y retourner, jeta Clio en se précipitant hors de sa maison.

* * *

Pline se pencha du plus possible.

- Attrapez la corde que je vais vous envoyer !

- Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir vous faire confiance, rétorqua sèchement Alguérande qui n'était pourtant guère en position de faire la fine bouche !

- Je me porte garante de mon père, à présent ! insista Clio. Et de toute façon, je ne crois pas que tu vas parvenir à te retenir encore bien longtemps à ce bout de rocher !

- C'est sûr qu'avec ce vent glacé, je ne vais pas tarder à lâcher prise…

Se saisissant de la corde lancée, Alguérande changea prudemment de position sur son abri précaire, la très légère excroissance rocheuse qui l'avait arrêté et empêché sa chute vertigineuse. Trouvant d'autres prises, il put nouer le lien autour de sa taille et entamer la remontée.

Pline s'avança encore très légèrement, l'attrapant par sa ceinture pour lui faire regagner un sol plus sûr.

- C'est quoi comme jeu ? grinça le jeune homme en reprenant son souffle. Vous me jetez dans un ravin pour revenir ensuite m'en sortir ? Je peux savoir ce que j'ai fait de si mal pour subir un tel traitement, ajouta-t-il avec une compréhensible colère.

- Papa m'a tout raconté. Cela remonte au temps du père de Skendar… Ma mère est morte en voulant sauver ton ancêtre ! Mais viens, on retourne à la maison, je dois soigner toutes tes ecchymoses !

- J'ai bien dévalé le flanc de crevasse, heureusement qu'il y eu l'effleurement rocheux pour arrêter ma glissade, et je me suis tout écorché sur les arêtes…

- Je suis désolé, murmura Pline en finissant de l'aider à se relever. Les émotions Jurassiennes sont très puissantes, elles peuvent nous dévorer, je viens de l'expérimenter ! Heureusement, vous êtes sauf !

- Un petit miracle.

Pline jeta un coup d'œil à Alguérande.

- Vous devez avoir plus qu'une bonne étoile, je ne connais personne qui aurait pu s'en sortir après un tel vol plané !

- Une bonne étoile, tu parles, avec tout ce que je me prends dans la tronche ! marmonna le jeune homme.

* * *

Avec les explications de Pline, Alguérande avait réalisé ce qui avait provoqué la pulsion irréfléchie du Jurassien.

- J'avoue que j'ignore comment j'aurais réagi si je m'étais retrouvé dans un pareil cas de figure !

Clio finit de poser les bandages autour de ses mains blessées.

- Tu as vécu tout cela dans ton corps et dans ton âme, à plus d'une reprise, Algie, fit-elle en lui caressant la joue. Tu n'as jamais cédé au mal !

Alguérande eut un ricanement.

- J'ai juste été le Monarque, j'ai volé des planètes et des systèmes solaires pour m'en faire un terrain de jeu privé ! Et je porte encore la marque de ce mal avec ces mèches d'ébène ! C'était toute ma détresse qui s'exprimait ainsi, tout comme ton père a été bouleversé de se trouver face au descendant de celui qu'il considérera toujours comme le responsable de la mort de sa femme !

Aux propos du jeune homme concernant le Monarque et ses méfaits, Pline avait ouvert des yeux ronds, le considérant avec effarement !

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous êtes, Waldenheim, en plus d'un être Humain ?

- C'est très compliqué !

Pline se racla la gorge.

- Accepterez-vous de déjeuner avec nous ? Bien que je comprenne parfaitement que je vous fasse horreur et que vous repartiez sans attendre ! ?

Alguérande se leva, étirant son corps douloureux.

- J'aime et je respecte infiniment Clio. Je ne pourrais lui faire l'offense de faire peser mon ressentiment sur son père ! Tout s'est bien terminé, rien d'autre ne compte !

- Alguérande, vous êtes quelqu'un d'exceptionnel ! réalisa Pline. Il ne me reste plus beaucoup d'années de vie, mais vous aurez pour ce temps mon entière amitié. Et si un jour je pouvais faire quelque chose, n'hésitez pas, j'ai une terrible dette à vous payer !

- Veillez bien sur Clio quand mon père et moi ne le pouvons. Rien d'autre ne compte plus ! Je vais demander à ceux de la navette de préparer mon déjeuner, je le ferai servir ici.

- Et vous goûterez à l'alcool de mon alambic !

- Fais gaffe, Algie, il est traître !

- Oh, ça ne peut pas être pire que le red bourbon, rit le jeune homme en se détendant complètement.


	17. Chapter 17

**17.**

Durant les deux jours suivants, Pline avait réellement fait découvrir Jura à Alguérande.

- Quelle belle planète ! Tout est si paisible… Un havre de paix. Je crois que j'ignorais ce que c'était avant que papa et la famille m'ouvrent leur cœur ! Ce fut sur le tard, mais je me suis bien rattrapé en amour, celui qu'ils m'ont donné et que j'ai rendu en retour.

- Vous avez une belle famille, commandant Waldenheim. Et même si moi je n'ai que Clio, elle est mon cœur et je suis heureux.

- Elle va voyager, et moi aussi. Et si nous rencontrons des vôtres, nous tâcherons de les renvoyer ici, qu'ils repeuplent et rendent vie à Jura !

- Merci.

Retournant le petit gibier trappé pour son carnivore visiteur, Pline retira du feu les pommes de terre en robe des champs afin qu'elles ne cuisent pas outre mesure, les réservant pour le repas du jeune homme.

- Je ne sais pas si ça peut marcher. La plupart des vôtres sont soit prisonniers soit installés en d'autres lieux… Après, au minimum, quelques décennies passées si loin, je ne vois pas trop ce qui pourrait les décider à revenir. Sinon leurs racines !

- Vous touchez le cœur de ce souci. Oui, pour nous les racines sont plus importantes que tout, il faut juste le rappeler aux nôtres… Je compte sur vous, commandant Waldenheim, et sur ma Clio !

- Vous avez déjà confiance absolue en elle. Je tâcherai pour ma part d'être digne de vous deux !

- Votre gibier est cuit, mangez, et trinquons !

* * *

Bien que le sujet soit sensible, Alguérande avait rejoint Pline devant un mausolée de briques.

- La tombe de Clio ? La mère de celle que je connais ?

- Oui. J'ai façonné chacune de ces briques dans mon propre four avant de l'élever ! Un sanctuaire à celle qui fut la première lumière de ma vie, avant la petite Clio ! Je ne pourrai jamais traduire en mots ce que fut notre couple !

- Tout comme moi avec Madaryne et les deux petits que nous avons en route… La vie de nos cœurs est bien au delà de ce qui peut être exprimé.

- Vous ne pouvez que former une très belle famille.

Pline reposa sa bouteille dans l'herbe du lieu de leur pique-nique.

- Je ne pensais pas dire cela un jour, pour les descendants de mon persécuteur. Mais la vie continue, pour tous. J'aurais dû le savoir déjà quand j'ai perdu ma Clio et qu'il me restait pourtant la toute petite que j'ai élevée jusqu'à l'âge adulte Jurassien ! Nous pouvons tous coexister, les plantes nous l'apprennent depuis la nuit des temps ! Et vous, Alguérande, vous êtes vraiment…

- Bizarre ?

- Oui !

- Je sais, on n'arrête pas de me le dire !

Alguérande finit de déchirer à pleines dents sa viande, avalant par-dessus quelques bouchées voraces de pomme de terre et piochant dans son bol de légumes verts.

Il prit le flacon d'alcool local devant lui, but trois gorgées, s'essuyant la bouche du revers de la main.

- Vous avez été piégé dans une grotte, le satellite était habité ?

- Ce fut ma sensation… Je n'ai rien compris ! Je suis entré dans cette grotte, je n'ai pas pu ressortir, tant d'années durant… Mais je devais mener cette expédition solitaire.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que les plantes de Jura produisent plus de graines que le sol ne peut en accueillir et en faire pousser ! Il nous fallait un autre « jardin ». Et le satellite remplit toutes les conditions scientifiques, je l'ai analysé et conclu, avant de pénétrer cette grotte ! Et on dirait que nous ne pouvons disséminer nos graines sur ce satellite…

- Je vais voir, je vous raconterai !

- Mais, pourquoi est-ce que vous comprendriez… ?

Et Pline demeura sans voix devant les ailes de dragon du jeune homme qui disparut dans la foulée.

* * *

- Il avait peur. Il a cru que l'on voulait envahir son petit univers. Il a compris, il va fertiliser les sols afin qu'ils soient prêts à recevoir les graines. Il accepte un satellite végétal.

- Oh, merci, Algie ! se réjouit Clio en serrant les mains du jeune homme entre les siennes.

- Et moi, je ne comprends toujours rien ! glapit Pline.

- Je suis entré en contact avec le petit Guetteur du satellite. Je lui ai parlé, de tous les Jurassiens. Il est bienveillant envers vous, Pline. Vous pouvez repartir, avec des graines, et les planter !

- Mais, ça ne me dit toujours pas qui… Qui ce Guetteur est ? Et qui vous êtes !?

Alguérande eut un profond soupir.

- Je suis un enfant que personne n'a voulu. Mais après une enfance de sévices j'ai connu l'amour absolu, et enfin j'ai ma famille, mes enfants nés et ceux à naître. Je suis quelqu'un qui ne devrait plus être vivant, et ça maudit ma famille première aux pires dommages collatéraux d'où les propos odieux qu'a eus mon petit frère de dix-sept ans à mon encontre… Oui, j'aurais dû mourir. Je suis une hérésie de la vie, pour tous… hoqueta Alguérande en retournant à pas précipités à sa navette.

Venu dîner avec les Jurassiens, Alguérande s'était détendu, avait retrouvé le sourire, savourant le premier repas végétarien de sa vie, se régalant du vin distillé par Pline.

Tous avaient bien mangé, avant de finir sur le seuil de la maison, devant un foyer réconfortant, à se partager une bouteille d'alcool.

Au bip d'alerte sur son ordinateur, Alguérande s'était r-précipité dans la demeure pour prendre connaissance du message, avait pâli.

- Un souci, Algie ? souffla Clio.

- Le _Pharaon_ a reçu un appel de détresse. C'est le cargo de croisière de mes parents, ils ont des ennuis, tout comme celui de Warius ! Je dois y aller !

- Quand partons-nous ? interrogea-t-elle.

- Immédiatement !


	18. Chapter 18

**18.**

- Cuirassé Pirate ! aboya Rim Pesgold alors que l'_Arcadia_ venait d'apparaître à la sortie de son saut spatio-temporel.

- Toshiro, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? préféra interroger Alguérande qui ne pouvait que deviner la réponse.

- Tu sais très bien que ton père et moi avons une ligne de communication privée, rappela le Grand Ordinateur de l'_Arcadia_. Il m'a appelé dès qu'il a compris pour la situation. Tes parents et tous les passagers du _Lemcord_ et du _Shozel_ sont en danger.

- Warius et Marina sont sur le _Shozel_.

- C'est un vaisseau Pirate ! répéta le colonel de la Flotte terrestre.

- Oui, j'ai remarqué, grinça le commandant du _Pharaon_. Et il va nous être d'une aide appréciable. Ainsi que mon _Deathbird _!

- Le quoi ? De qui ? Le _Pharaon_ ne vous suffit donc pas ? !

- Pour arracher les deux cargos de croisière à l'attraction de ce soleil dont ils se sont bien trop approchés en modifiant leur vol pour éviter une pluie de météorites, tous les vaisseaux seront les bienvenus vu que les Remorqueurs sont bien plus éloignés que nous et n'arriveront pas à temps ! Je ne serais pas contre les conseils d'Aldéran, il a vécu une telle situation, avec sa mère en détresse. Son père et lui ont procédé à une opération en urgence !

- Sauf qu'Aldéran a fini le crâne ouvert, intervint Toshiro, c'est dans mes archives.

- Il connaissait à peine son _Lightshadow_. Le _Deathbird_, ça fait longtemps que je le pratique ! sourit Alguérande. Je le barrerai sans souci.

- De quoi ? ! vitupéra encore Rim. Votre place est sur cette passerelle, commandant Waldenheim !

- Sauf que pour sauver mes parents et mes amis, je mettrai en œuvre tous les moyens à ma disposition. Je suis d'une famille de militaires et de Pirates, un mélange explosif qui va me servir en ce jour.

- Nous pouvons alimenter les cargos en énergie, leur envoyer les grappins pour les retenir, le temps que les Remorqueurs arrivent ! gronda encore Rim Pesgold.

- Vous parlez juste, colonel, admit Alguérande. Mais je ne peux pas courir ce risque. Pas avec les vies de proches en jeu ! J'agirai à ma façon !

- Je ferai rapport sur votre attitude !

- Faites, faites. Je suis fidèle à moi-même, c'est tout ce qui importe !

* * *

Se levant brusquement, Salmanille se précipita vers la baie vitrée principale de la suite qu'elle occupait avec son mari.

- Quoi, nous nous sommes encore rapprochés du soleil ? siffla Albator en la rejoignant. Non, ce serait contraire à mes prévisions, et je ne peux pas m'être trompé à ce point ! ?

- Non, même sans l'_Arcadia_, tu demeures le meilleur navigateur galactique, sourit la belle blonde. Et j'étais arrivée aux mêmes conclusions que toi, je te le rappelle ! Les secours sont là !

- Les Remorqueurs ? Le capitaine du _Lemcord _m'avait avoué qu'ils ne pourraient pas…

- Ah, c'est maintenant que tu me l'avoues, vieux Pirate ? ! Le _Pharaon_ est là, avec l'_Arcadia_ et le _Death _!

- Si seulement mon _Karyu_ avait pu arriver à temps, ronchonna Warius qui depuis quelques jours ne quittait guère l'appartement de ses amis.

- Je pense que ces trois cuirassés vont suffire, assura Albator. Il le faudra bien, il n'y a qu'eux ! siffla-t-il ensuite en se dirigeant vers son ordinateur. Algie, Toshy, vous êtes en ligne ?

- Oui. Nous nous mettons en position pour vous harponner et vous arracher à l'attraction du soleil !

- Tu as besoin de moi ?

- J'espère que non. Ta téléportation sur l'_Arcadia_ est trop risquée vu qu'il n'a pas les plans du _Lemcord_ dans ses fichiers et donc te localiser avec assez de précision. Je prends contact avec le capitaine du cargo pour accorder nos manœuvres !

- Nous croisons les doigts, mon grand, glissa Salmanille.

- Je te fais entière confiance, ajouta Albator.

Mais ce fut non sans appréhension qu'il observa les cuirassés se déployer.

Les harpons projetés avec une précision au cheveu près, ils s'étaient arrimés aux crochets prévus à cet effet à fleur de coque des cargos, avant d'opérer leur traction.

- Désolé, Gahad, tu as beau superviser le _Death_, je devais programmer personnellement le lancer des harpons !

- J'avais parfaitement compris, Alguérande, assura l'Ordinateur principal du cuirassé noir battant pavillon Pirate. Je n'aurais pu être aussi précis que toi, tu as agi avec le cœur et l'instinct – ce dont je suis dépourvu. Je pouvais réussir, mais pas pour les bonnes raisons, mais anticiper les frémissements du _Lemcord_ comme tu l'as fait en un dernier sursaut j'en étais bel et bien incapable !

- Nous ne le saurons jamais. Pousse encore les réacteurs, ce soleil est vraiment puissant et nous avançons à peine !

- Nous sommes déjà au maximum de notre puissance, s'excusa Gahad.

- L'_Arcadia_ et le _Pharaon_ aussi… Sans un quatrième cuirassé, nous n'y arriverons pas… On recule, non ?

- En effet.


	19. Chapter 19

**19.**

- Le _Sylvidra_ !

- Je sais que ça n'aurait pas fait plaisir au père d'Aldéran, et ce même si elle lui avait donné une autre Reine des Sylvidres. Mais je pensais cet hommage important.

- Tu as sauvé les descendants de ces balafrés. Ton arrivée a permis de sortir les deux cargos de la zone d'attraction du soleil.

- Merci, fit Wylvéline, soulagée, étreignant Alguérande.

- Mais, comment… ? s'étonna le jeune homme dans la foulée, fronçant les sourcils, toujours dans l'appartement du cuirassé Sylvidre.

- Ton père dispose d'une connexion privilégiée avec l'_Arcadia_ et Aldéran a effectivement fait en sorte que la Colonie de Terra IV soit en copie de tous les messages. Un programme secret du vieil _Arcadia_, et jamais décelé par ton Toshiro. J'ai fait affréter le _Sylvidra_ en extrême urgence ! Je ne me serais jamais pardonnée d'être arrivée trop tard !

- Merci, Wylvéline ! fit encore Alguérande en l'enlaçant.

- Nous te sommes tous reconnaissants ! jeta Albator qui venait d'arriver sur le cuirassé rouge sang.

- Pour ma part, j'aurais aimé arriver à temps, mais je ne suis pas sûr que vous ayez accepté mon aide, remarqua Eméraldas dont le _Queen_ venait de se matérialiser. Albator ?

- Tu fais partie de la famille. Si j'ai pu pardonner à Toshiro, et même à Auryel, j'aurais mauvaise grâce de ne pas être heureux de te revoir !

- Quoi, même moi ? jeta Auryel dont l'_Orichalque_ venait de surgir à son tour dans la mer d'étoiles.

- Oui, nous sommes tous une grande famille, répondirent Alguérande et son père. Et nos égarements sont à la mesure de nos sentiments extrêmes. Ne nous faisons plus de mal, jamais.

- J'ai bien retenu la leçon. Vous allez tous bien ?

- Ça va.

* * *

Le _Queen Eméraldas_ et l'_Orichalque_ repartis aussi vite qu'ils avaient surgi, Alguérande avait pu longuement embrasser ses parents.

- J'ai eu tellement peur !

- Et tu es accouru sur les chapeaux de roues.

- Clio a assisté à tout. J'ai ressenti ses ondes bénéfiques.

- Nous aussi, fit Salmanille. Mon garçon, tu nous as sauvés !

- Je n'ai pas été seul, heureusement ! se réjouit Alguérande. Vous allez pouvoir reprendre vos voyages !

Salmanille glissa son bras sous celui de son époux borgne et balafré.

- Non, j'ai suffisamment mis mon Pirate de mari à l'épreuve ! Il n'est vraiment pas fait pour les croisières de détente. Je rentre à Heiligenstadt, et je pense qu'il appréciera de repartir avec l'_Arcadia _! ?

- Tu me connais si bien, mon cœur. Me rendre ma liberté est ce qu'il y a de plus précieux, même si je suis venu de mon entier plein gré avec toi et que j'ai apprécié ce voyage !

- Sans liberté, tu ne vis plus. Je l'ai oublié quelques mois durant, j'en suis désolée ! Merci pour ce temps, mon seul et unique amour !

Albator eut un sourire en coin.

- Le « seul et unique » mais j'espère bien ! Bon retour chez nous, je serai bientôt à nouveau à tes côtés, je ne peux plus vivre sans toi, et mes voyages sont moins importants à chaque année qui passe. Mais la prochaine vraie escale du _Lemcord_ est dans six semaines, je veux les passer avec toi, Salma. Ensuite seulement je retournerai en effet sur l'_Arcadia_.

Depuis son fauteuil, Alguérande sourit, voyant ses parents s'embrasser à l'infini comme de jeunes tourtereaux !

* * *

Rim Pesgold s'était présenté au bureau du commandant du _Pharaon_.

- Je vous ai transmis mon rapport, pour information, selon la procédure, commandant Waldenheim.

- Je l'ai lu, je l'ai avalisé.

- Vous avez réussi un nouvel exploit. Les Remorqueurs ont fini par remettre les cargos sur leur plan de vol initial. Vos parents et vos amis sont saufs. Une telle intervention, avec des cuirassés Pirates, je n'aurais pas cru cela possible, vous étiez voué à l'échec !

- Oui, sans le _Sylvidra_, cela aurait été le cas…

- Peut-être. Vous aviez votre chance, vous l'avez tentée. Ces étranges cuirassés sont repartis, c'est tout ce qui importe !

- Merci pour le rapport me poignardant ! ne put s'empêcher de grincer Alguérande. Mais tant que vous ne me saborderez pas ma carrière, je ne ferai pas rapport sur vous également !

- Sur moi ? ! s'étrangla Rim.

- Vos interventions sont aux limites de la correction, ainsi que vos insinuations. Cela n'est pas acceptable par le règlement de la Flotte. Oui, je peux me plaindre de vous, colonel Pesgold. Et je ne m'en priverai pas si vous voulez m'arracher mon commandement, un poste où j'excelle, la seule chose dont je sois capable au demeurant ! Et, dès lors, tant que vous serez sur mon cuirassé, abstenez-vous de me mettre plus bas que terre, devant mes lieutenants, c'est une offense !

- A vos ordres, commandant.

Rim salua impeccablement, tournant les talons.

« Si seulement c'était sur vos aptitudes que j'avais à faire des remarques ! Soyez patient, commandant Waldenheim, ma véritable frappe est pour plus tard, et je pense qu'elle vous surprendra assez ! ».


	20. Chapter 20

**20.**

Son commandant en jour de relâche hebdomadaire, Gander n'avait guère été étonné de le trouver ayant bien entamé sa seconde bouteille de red bourbon.

- Je t'en prie, ne laisse pas ce plaisir à Pesgold !

- Six mois à l'avoir sur le dos, je commence vraiment à ne plus le supporter ! Et pourtant, pour une des rares fois, on dirait que je vais finir la mission sans faillir à mon poste !

- Et tu as voulu fêter ça ?

- Je ne sais plus ce que je voulais, au départ, ânonna le jeune homme, pas loin du coma éthylique au demeurant.

- C'est bien ce qu'il me semble constater, fit le Mécanoïde en le soulevant entre ses bras pour le porter dans sa chambre. Je crois que tu as bien besoin de cuver maintenant ! Ce red bourbon semble un délice, quel dommage que je ne puisse l'apprécier !

Après avoir déshabillé son ami, lui avoir mis ses vêtements de nuit, Gander le glissa sous sa couette.

- Dors bien, Algie. Et sois apte au poste dès demain, ne donne aucune arme à Pesgold !

- Je commence à ne vraiment plus en pouvoir… Je fais bien mon boulot, quand je suis là, je n'ai pas besoin de ce fouille merde !

- Tu fais même merveille. Dors, Algie.

Le jeune homme eut encore un hoquet, se retenant pour ne pas vomir, et s'endormit.

Gander le borda presqu'affectueusement, avant de se retirer, et de demander à une Mécanoïde infirmière de venir veiller sur le sommeil agité de son ami.

* * *

- Je m'ennuie !

- Algie, voilà six semaines sans la moindre alerte ! Nous patrouillons, nous assurons que les lieux soient saufs, ça apaise les populations. Qu'espérer de mieux ?

- Je m'ennuie !

- Quoi, tu voudrais que cet Enarque se manifeste ? remarqua le second du _Pharaon_

- L'Unique, pas l'énarque, bien qu'il ne peut qu'être supérieurement intelligent ! J'ai tellement peur, Gander !

- Mais, tu ne le connais pas ?

- Justement… Il est le pire de ce que j'ai connu, et je n'ai aucune idée de où il peut agir… Cet Unique n'a pas de Sanctuaire, il n'est donc pas localisable, de lieu où je puisse aller le défier et l'atomiser, dans la mesure de mes moyens ! Gander, je me sens tellement impuissant, incapable d'anticiper. J'ai si peur !

- Je sais. Mes scanners de sensibilité me le renseignent. Je ne peux rien pour toi, mon ami et commandant !

Bien que tous les lieutenants soient sur la passerelle, Gander serra fortement les épaules de leur commandant, sans soucis de leurs regards ou jugements.

- Que ressens-tu, en cet instant ?

- Je suis terrorisé !

- De quoi ? Rien ne nous menace ?

- Justement ! Et la momie que nous trimbalons depuis tant de mois me fait redouter le pire, chaque jour qui passe… Je n'en peux plus, je te le répète… Je fais bien mon travail, quel besoin d'un fouteur de merde dans ma façon de faire… ? Je n'arrive pas à le tolérer, et pourtant…

- Oui, Algie ?

Alguérande leva les yeux sur son second.

- Commander le _Pharaon_ est la seule chose que je puisse faire, je l'ai dit et répète Je ne supporterais pas qu'on me le prenne… Il est tout ce que j'ai, avec mes amis !

Alguérande se pencha en avant, vomit, s'effondrant ensuite sur les genoux, faible au possible.

- Je ne peux que protéger les miens, enfin j'espère…

Alguérande se dirigea à nouveau vers les toilettes, pour vider encore et encore le contenu de son estomac.

Gander posa une compresse fraîche sur le front d'Alguérande.

- Merci, Gander, je ne mérite pas tant d'égards. Je me suis même comporté comme le dernier des idiots… Une énième cuite au red bourbon…

- Tu vas mieux, c'est tout ce qui importe. Et une étrange lune, qui n'est pas répertoriée sur nos cartes est devant nous. Je dirais que c'est le Sanctuaire de l'Unique et que tu as à entrer en scène, commandant !

- Oui, je crois aussi. J'y vais !


	21. Chapter 21

**21.**

- C'était le commandant Waldenheim que j'étais venu voir !

- Il n'est pas disponible.

- Très drôle, ironisa Rim Pesgold. Vous allez m'annoncer dans la foulée qu'il est sorti faire un petit tour pour prendre l'air ? !

- Il lui arrive de prendre un des jets pour évoluer hors du cuirassé. Là, il est juste… pas joignable !

- Dites-lui de venir me voir, et au trot ! Je me fiche éperdument des raisons qui font que vous m'interdisez sa porte, lieutenant Oxymonth !

Au soulagement du second du _Pharaon_, Rim n'insista pas et se retira.

Gander eut un profond soupir de soulagement.

« Reviens vite, Algie ! ».

* * *

Le Sanctuaire sur lequel était tombé le _Pharaon_ ressemblait à un énorme cristal.

- Est-ce que c'est ton Sanctuaire, l'Unique ? Celui que m'a prédit Pouchy ? jeta Alguérande à la cantonade.

_ - Si seulement tu étais mort, Algie, toute notre famille serait tant en parfaite sécurité ! jeta le jeune homme avec violence. Oui, si seulement tu étais mort, tout serait si sauf !_

- Oui, j'ai entendu cela, moi aussi. Il est très sensible, ce Pouchy, pour ses dix-huit ans. Mais il demeure un gamin, que ses émotions peuvent emporter.

- Colonel Pesgold, comment avez-vous pu arriver ici ! ? s'étrangla le jeune homme.

- Peut-être pour la seule et bonne raison que je suis celui que tu attends ! ricana-t-il.

Alguérande sursauta violemment.

- Mais, vous êtes Humain avant tout ! protesta-t-il encore. Vous ne pouvez pas être l'Unique.

Rim Pesgold rit franchement.

- En fait, « le multiple » me décrirait mieux. Je prends la forme que je veux, quand je veux.

- Et vous êtes le frère de mon général ?

- Disons que je n'ai fait que prendre le contrôle de son corps, le temps nécessaire. C'était jouissif au possible de t'observer au quotidien, t'asticoter pour te pousser dans tes derniers retranchements, je peux te l'assurer.

- Je m'en doute, rétorqua Alguérande. Alors, à toi, qu'ai-je fait comme tort en demeurant en vie ?

L'Unique rugit, prenant une autre forme, celle d'un dragon écarlate.

- Te voilà en terrain familier, pas vrai ? Tu as des ailes de dragon à ce que je me suis laissé dire ?

- Mais je n'ai aucune raison de me mesurer à toi !

- Si tu te laisses dégommer sans réagir, ça me va ! ricana encore l'Unique.

- Je n'ai jamais cherché les affrontements. Je ne te veux aucun mal, je ne te menace pas ! Pourquoi faudrait-il mesurer nos forces ?

- Tu te dresseras contre moi, un jour l'autre, c'est inévitable, nous sommes ennemis par nature, remarqua avec pertinence le dragon.

- Il n'empêche que ce combat est aussi stérile qu'inutile, fit Alguérande.

- Tu te dégonfles ? aboya l'Unique.

- Non, mais j'ai connu bien assez de tourments que pour vouloir d'un combat qui n'a aucune justification ! siffla le jeune homme.

- Je te préviens que si tu refuses toujours de te mesurer à moi, je retourne sur le _Pharaon_ et j'en fais une épave sans plus une vie à bord. Ce cuirassé compte tant pour toi ! Ensuite je m'en prendrai aux cargos de croisière de tes parents et de ton couple d'amis. Ça va, tu as assez de justifications là pour m'empêcher de mettre mes projets à exécution ? Ou dois-je massacrer encore d'autres personnes à Heiligenstadt, puis je m'occuperai également de Terra IV !

- Hors de question ! glapit Alguérande, sa chevelure virant entièrement au noir. Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal mais je ne te permettrai pas d'anéantir ma famille. Elle est tout pour moi ! Mon père m'a tout donné, je ne te laisserai pas tout me reprendre !

Le dragon gloussa de plaisir, respirant précipitamment.

- Ah voilà, nous y sommes finalement arrivés ! se réjouit-il. Nous allons pouvoir faire en sorte de régler nos différends avant même qu'ils ne soient arrivés. Intéressant comme tactique, je pense la réutiliser afin d'agrandir mon territoire !

- Ca n'arrivera pas !

Déployant ses ailes, Alguérande prit son élan et se précipita droit sur l'Unique.

FIN


End file.
